That Old Black Magic
by civillove
Summary: Sam and Dean come across a series of murders of supernatural causes and meet Kalley Ryan at the latest funeral. When the boys realize Kalley’s sister, Lucy, is possessed by a demon, they link her to the murders. More info inside!
1. Prologue and Three Days Earlier

Title: That Old Black Magic

Pairing: SamOC, Dean

Rating: Pg-15

Summary: Sam and Dean come across a series of murders of supernatural causes and meet Kalley Ryan at the latest funeral. When the boys realize Kalley's sister, Lucy, is possessed by a demon, they link her to the murders. Can they convince Kalley of the possession? Or will Lucy add Kalley to latest spur of murders?

Spoilers: Season 1, this takes place after 'Nightmare'

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Winchester boys. But damn, I wished I owned that 1967 Chevy Impala…

0o0o0o0o0o

Prologue:

Kalley Ryan ran down the darkened ally after her sister, barely avoiding a car turning down the same street. Her heels were loud against the pavement and she wished she would have worn something easier to run in. Lucy had caught her off guard but she wasn't letting her get away twice.

When she came to the end of the ally she paused, looking around at the dark Los Angeles city. She wanted to scream out her name, but in this city screaming in an ally didn't exactly promote help.

"Lucy!" she called out.

She turned around and almost bumped right into her. She was twirling a dagger in her fingertips and that's all Kalley could focus on.

"Please," her voice shook. "I can help you."

When Lucy looked up Kalley shivered. Her eyes were as dark as the sky above them. "There's no one to help." Her voice was filled with an airy wispiness. It was like she was turning into a shadow, prone to dark and sinister tendencies.

Chapter 1: Three Days Earlier

"Are you sure we need to be here?" Sam Winchester asked as his brother, Dean, as he parked the midnight black Chevy Impala into a parking space.

Dean hit the newspaper in Sam's hands. "Says Paige Ryan's open casket memorial will be held today at Our Lady of Angel's Church."

Sam nodded as he got out of the car and put the newspaper in the back seat. "I know, I just meant do we need to be at the funeral. It doesn't feel right."

Dean rolled his eyes and locked the car. "It's not like were desecrating the casket while it's open, were just asking people some questions."

Sam shook his head at him. It was amazing how much he reminded him of dad sometimes. After his dad had disappeared on the job Dean had recruited him into helping him find him. And that's exactly what it felt like to Sam; it wasn't asking for help, it was recruitment. Sometimes Sam gave Dean the benefit of the doubt, seeing as how they were raised, but when he treated everything like a job it got on his nerves a lot.

"These people just lost someone close to them." Sam argued.

Dean let out an annoyed sigh and nodded. "Then I'm guessing you don't want to be from the FBI? You want to be a caring friend of the family."

Sam shrugged and then nodded heading to the front church doors while Dean put the badges back in the car.

When they entered the church, Sam was surprised to see that there weren't many people there. He took a pamphlet outlining the songs in the mass and went to sit two rows behind the casket.

Dean sat next to him and Sam nudged his arm. "Did you bring the--?" he trailed off and Dean nodded. He opened his coat to show him that he was holding the EMF reader his inside pocket.

Sam nodded and hoped the damn thing didn't end up going off during the funeral but at least if it did they'd know something supernatural was going on and that this death wasn't natural. As he read in the paper there had been a slew of murders all during the last three weeks in Los Angeles. But Los Angeles did have a lot of killings every day and it only had to do with robberies and hookers that didn't stay on their corner. He didn't think much of it until a pattern of the way the bodies were found started showing up. There had been three women, who had been killed in their apartments. There had been no fingerprints and a symbol engraved into the stomach of every victim, not to mention a gallon of blood was taken from each.

A girl, no older than 21, came to sit in front of them. Sam could tell from the way her shoulders were hunched foreword that she was already crying over the deceased. After a few minutes he leaned foreword and asked if she was alright. She only turned slightly and nodded but from that he could she was beautiful. She had long brown hair with black streaks in it and blue eyes that were shining because of her tears. Sam couldn't help but wonder if they shined just the same when she wasn't crying.

When she seemed slightly calmer she turned around and smiled at Sam. "I'm Kalley Ryan."

She extended her hand and Sam shook it. "I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean." She shook Dean's hand as well and smiled at him. "We're sorry for your loss." He added.

Her eyes seemed to darken when he had said it and he realized she must have been really close to Paige. Judging from the same last name he guessed she was the other sister. "How did you know Paige?"

Sam froze for a moment, which was very unlike him. He knew what these jobs intended when he was on them. He had to lie, mostly about everything. But for some reason when he looked into her eyes he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Luckily, Dean took over. "We're old friends of hers from collage."

"Sam and Dean?" she questioned thinking. "She never said anything about you."

Dean shrugged. "We met her at a party only a month ago, didn't really have enough time to get to know her unfortunately."

Kalley nodded. "Well thank you for coming nonetheless. I'm sure she's happy you're here."

Sam smiled slightly and nodded. Kalley turned back around when, he guessed, another friend of the family sat next to her and started talking.

Dean elbowed him. "What is wrong with you?" he whispered.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Nothing, she caught me off guard."

"Yeah I'm sure she did." Dean said raising his eyebrows.

"Ok, it is _so_ not like that."

"Sure its not." Dean said letting out a slight laugh. "We need to talk to your girlfriend again after this mass."

Sam cleared his throat and let the comment slide, not wanting to get into it with Dean in a church. Hell, not at damn funeral.

When the funeral ended and everyone paid their respects Sam went to talk to Kalley again while Dean went towards the casket. Dean leaned down on the kneeler in front of it and turned on the EMF reader. He tried to look like he was praying and that's when he realized how this job twisted around a person's respect for the dead. There he was, in a church, in front of a casket trying to search for Electro Magnetic Frequencies. He guessed since his mom died, and being on the road with his dad, death became a lot more common to him. And even though he tried to remember what it felt like, he couldn't always respect the dead anymore. After all, with mostly all of the dead things inside his line of work tended to try and kill him. Sam still had that luxury; the one Dean had thought he had lost. And he hoped Sam would stay that way, so that he could be reminded of how he was.

0o0o0o0o0

While Dean was checking for EMF around the casket, Sam tried to think of appropriate questions to ask.

"So was Paige acting strange before she died?" he forgot that the questions that had to do with his job was anything but appropriate.

Although Kalley didn't seem to mind. "No she was perfectly normal."

Sam nodded and watched as she rubbed the Kleenex under her eyes and pushed hair behind her ear. She was even more beautiful now that Sam had got a good look at her. Her frame was skinny and toned and her skin looked smooth and fair. She reminded him of an updated Snow White.

Dean came up to stand next to Sam and he decided it was time to go. "Well if you need someone to talk to, here's my cell number." He said, writing it down on the back of a business card he'd found in his coat pocket.

She looked at it a moment and nodded, placing it in her purse. "Will do Sam. It was nice meeting both of you; I just wish it would have been under better conditions."

Sam nodded. "Me too."

0o0o0o0o

Sam and Dean piled back into the Impala. "Did you find anything?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. "Nothing, the EMF needle didn't even move. And she didn't look at me more than once."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "Can you focus for more than ten minutes?"

"Think she's interested in a little Sammy Special." Dean chuckled raising his eyebrows. He started the Impala and turned the music on.

As AC/DC's Sin City blared through the speakers, Sam turned the music down. Dean dead eyed him for touching the volume. "It's Sam for the millionth time."

Dean shrugged and turned up the volume once more. "Can't hear you, AC/DC shall not be silenced in this car!"

Sam smiled and looked out the window at the church as Dean pulled out of the parking lot. Maybe something supernatural hadn't been going on at all, but he wasn't usually wrong when it had to with murders and creepy symbols.

0o0o0o0o0

Kalley picked up a few pamphlets off the church floor and stacked them up again. Only one more mass and she could finally put Paige to rest. She wondered why she had never met Dean and Sam before today. But as she thought about it, Paige's life had always been somewhat of a secret. She was the party animal of the family and when she went to college, Kalley hardly heard from her. Out of all the people she met in Paige's life, which weren't many, she wished she would have been introduced to Sam earlier. She knew she'd only met him for a grand total of a half an hour, but he was gorgeous. He was tall and muscular and she loved his shaggy brown hair. He had beautiful blue eyes that were soft and gentle and from talking to him she could tell he had a kind heart. Maybe she'd call him even if she didn't want to talk to him about Paige's death.

She was startled suddenly when the church's doors started rattle. She shook her head and tried to have her heartbeat return the normal. It was windy out that day anyway. But when the doors didn't stop rattling and the lights in the church started flickering she had a sneaking suspicion it had nothing to do with the weather.

She turned to look at the door and someone was leaning against the back pews. Kalley let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Jesus Lucy, you scared the hell out of me."

Lucy smiled slowly walking towards her sister. "Sure Jesus and hell are the things you should be saying in vain in a church Kal?"

Kalley looked at her sister a moment. She looked different, but she couldn't exactly place what it was. She still looked like she did when she last saw her, which was two months ago. She still had the same style, the same dark blue jeans with biker boots and black band tees. Same short cut hair that angled at her shoulders although it was blonde instead of the rich chocolate color she was born with. Same Lucy, so why couldn't she shake the pit in her stomach that told her different.

"Why are you here? You missed the funeral." Kalley said shortly as Lucy walked past her.

"I heard my sister wasn't doing so well."

Kalley rolled her eyes. "Not that you give a damn but I'm fine."

Lucy put a hand on the casket. "I was talking about Paige." She said darkly.

"Feels so funny, we all were here six months ago…for mom."

Kalley let out a sigh and nodded. "It really messed Paige up, to see mom go the way he did."

"Cancer, of all things." Lucy said quietly.

"All Paige did after that was bury her nose in those books, trying to rewrite the past."

Lucy smirked. "She could have, she was just looking at the wrong books."

Kalley let out a short bark of laughter. It sounded crueler when it echoed off the church walls. "Until you gave her the right one?" Lucy shrugged. "Come on Lucy, when are you going to give up this stupid hobby? You know witchcraft isn't real and if you would put your energy into a job, you could have a better life."

"I do have a life. Do you see me envying yours?" she snapped. "And it wasn't just a hobby. Our family has been into witchcraft all our life. Our family traces all the way back to Salem."

"Pretend magic does not kill people. You need to accept the fact that mom and Paige died of natural causes."

Lucy smiled. It was cold and distant and it made Kalley shiver. "Natural causes? Right, cancer and a heart attack are natural causes. Especially since they were found with symbols engraved in their stomachs."

Kalley swallowed thickly. "Black magic isn't real."

Lucy walked up to her sister and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Black magic and the demons that come with it are _very_ real." She whispered. "And if you don't believe me, mom and Paige should be proof enough."

0o0o0o0o

please be gentle! this is my first sn fanfic, how is it so far?


	2. Kalley Explains

Title: That Old Black Magic

Pairing: SamOC, Dean

Rating: Pg-15

Summary: Sam and Dean come across a series of murders of supernatural causes and meet Kalley Ryan at the latest funeral. When the boys realize Kalley's sister, Lucy, is possessed by a demon, they link her to the murders. Can they convince Kalley of the possession? Or will Lucy add Kalley to latest spur of murders?

Spoilers: Season 1, this takes place after 'Nightmare'

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Winchester boys. But damn, I wished I owned that 1967 Chevy Impala…

0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 2: Kalley explains

"So we're either thinking a spirit or a demon right?" Sam asked as he clicked on a link on his laptop. "Dean?"

He turned around in his seat to see Dean on his bed, listing to music and eating what he hoped was an edible taco.

He sighed and threw a paperback book that was next to his laptop. It hit Dean square in the chest he jumped up. "What the hell man?" Dean asked wiping cheese off his shirt and pulling his headphones out.

"Why are you eating that on my bed?"

Dean smiled. "Because I don't want taco all over my bed at night."

"And I do?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged and was about to put his headphones back on. "Wait, so we think this is a demon or a spirit right?" Sam asked stopping him.

"Well that narrows it down to about…everything. Didn't you narrow it down on anything?" He sounded annoyed and Sam just shrugged. If he wanted to narrow it down he could have helped.

"We don't have a lot to go on. All we know is that there were no fingerprints or forced entries, which leads to a spirit."

"But spirits can't touch anything. How would that explain the symbols on the bodies? And there was no EMF."

Sam turned back to his computer. "It could be some sort of Shadow Spirit, something that has spirit like qualities but can kill by reaching through someone's shadow."

"Don't those things usually take the hearts?" Dean asked now standing to come over near the laptop.

"Damn, yeah they do."

"So we've got nothing?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "We've got nothing."

0o0o0o0o0o

Kalley shifted through Paige's dorm room, trying to collect all her things. After the police had been through here they told her that she could finally pack up her things. She couldn't believe how easy it was to pack up someone's whole life into boxes. As she put all the clothes into duffle bags she saw something in the back of the closet.

It was a small black box with, what looked like, melted candles on top. She reached for it and pulled it out setting it on the bed. She wondered if she even wanted to know what was inside. She knew the crap Paige had gotten into since their mother had died. But her curiosity got the best of her and she popped it open.

The box was filled to the brim with items. And as she pulled each of the items out she wished she wouldn't have. There was a vile of blood which she prayed to God was animal. There were pressed flowers, mostly roses and daisies. There was a small jar of owl feather and she cringed when she saw the snake skin. But beneath all that was a small black leather bound book. She shook off the dust and the chipped candle wax and pulled it out.

On the front was pentagram and Kalley couldn't help but roll her eyes and shake her head at the cover. She didn't know why she even wanted to look through the stupid thing. This had been the reason for her sister's death. If she hadn't been so involved in pretending she knew witchcraft she could have gotten some real help. But guilt can fool the mind with a lot of things and Kalley knew Paige had felt responsible for their mother's death. Someone always does, even of they couldn't have done one thing to stop it.

All Kalley did was open the book to see the inside cover, but it was enough to make her slam the book shut. The same symbol that had been on the bodies, was on the inside cover.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Who was on the phone?" Dean asked, flipping through the various books they kept in the trunk.

Sam shut the motel door. "Kalley, she wants to meet us at the coffee shop down the road from here."

Dean smiled. "Sounds good to me, better than the damned motel room. Smells like eggs in here man, I'm telling you." He slipped on his leather jacket and Sam shrugged.

"You know why it smells like eggs? Because you had three tacos that somehow stunk up the whole room. God knows if they were even edible."

Dean rubbed his stomach. "Oh, they were edible."

Sam rolled his eyes and put his phone in his pocket. "Come on, were meeting her in ten minutes."

0o0o0o0o0o

Kalley sat and drank her coffee. She was glad she had time to change into something comfortable before she got there. She wore light jeans with a baby blue tank top on and her hair was in big curls. She tried not to look like she was trying to impress Sam, especially since she'd called him for a reason.

When she saw Sam and Dean enter the coffee shop, she waved them down. Sam was wearing jeans with a navy blue polo over top. It looked nice on him, especially since she could see his arm muscles practically ripping through his shirt. Dean was wearing dark blue jeans with a black tee shirt and a leather jacket over top. She wondered if he was hot in it but it tended to be a little chilly at night.

"Hey, how are you?" Sam asked sitting next to her.

Dean set his jacket on the seat across from them. "I'm gonna get a coffee Sammy, you want one?"

Sam shook his head and Dean headed over to stand in line.

"I'm fine…considering. I found something at Paige's dorm today."

Sam nodded and waited for her to continue. "You were friends with her; maybe you can tell me what it is."

She pulled out the book and handed it to Sam. Sam knew exactly what it was as soon as it landed in his hands.

"Do you know what it is?" she asked.

Sam pondered how to answer that. He could tell her what he knew, the big supernatural part of it, or tell her what she wanted to hear.

"A diary?" Sam asked even though he knew it wasn't.

"I don't think so." She said shaking her head. "It's got a pentagram on it."

Sam nodded, not really knowing how to avoid this. "Well then, it's most likely...a Grimoire."

He looked up to see her reaction but surprisingly she looked calm, like she knew what he was talking about. "You know what that is?" he asked.

She nodded. "My family goes back to the Salem witch trials. I know a little lore about witches and magic, but I don't believe it. How did you know what it was?"

"Because Sam is a big walking book of freakish information." Dean said sitting down on the couch across from them.

She smiled while Sam gave Dean a glare. "What's that?" Dean asked.

"A Grimoire. It's said to be used to invoke angels and demons."

Kalley sighed angrily. She'd heard enough of this crap before. "It isn't real, none of it."

Sam shrugged his shoulders and opened it. "In some cultures it is, you wouldn't believe how many people follow it thinking it can…"

He trailed off seeing the symbol in the inside cover. "Dean, take a look at this."

He handed the book to Dean and he squinted at the symbol. "Kalley, do you know what this stands for?"

Kalley looked at her hands, which she was twisting nervously on her lap. If she said she knew what it meant they might try and blame Paige for the series of murders that been happening. Or worse, they could blame her. And that was something she wasn't ready to bear.

"Kalley, if you know something." Sam said softly. "We won't tell anyone. We just want to help."

His voice was so soft and gentle it made her want to cry. But she bit her lower lip and held her tears at bay.

"My mom died six months ago from cancer."

"I'm sorry." Sam said quietly but added nothing more and let her continue.

"But the way she died was odd." She trailed off.

"Odd how?" Dean asked. "You said it was cancer."

"All the signs pointed to cancer but when they found her, she had the symbol on her stomach. Cops didn't think much of it since the coroners found she had heart cancer. They thought she did it to herself. But Paige, she was distraught. She convinced herself it had something to do with our family, our ancestry."

"Why?" Sam asked hoping not to press his luck by asking too many questions.

"Because since our family is linked back to Salem. I just thought nothing of it ya know? She needed something to do, to vent her anger. So I let her research it. But the thing is she found the symbol."

She took the book off of Dean's lap and pointed to the symbol on the inside cover. "It's the symbol for Amaymon, but he's not a demon. In some Grimoires, he's said to be the Prince of Hell. I don't think Paige even believed any of this, until my other sister, Lucy, showed her."

"Showed her?" Dean asked, glancing at Sam. But Sam was looking at Kalley, perfectly paying attention to everything she said. Which was good, seeing as how Dean wouldn't remember every detail later.

"Lucy is the only one in my family that I know believes in this stuff a hundred percent. She prays to demons, has an alter, everything. She's the one that turned Paige onto this stuff. And then Paige ends up dead. I don't think it's a coincidence, but I don't think its magic." She finished and drank the rest of her coffee in one big gulp.

"Kalley can we look at this and I'll give it back to you later?" Sam asked taking the book from her.

Kalley gave him a hesitant nod. "Yeah, sure. But what do you need it for?"

Sam stuttered on his answer. "Well I—I…"

Dean shook his head and tried waiting for Sam to sputter out something that sounded like an answer. He didn't understand why this girl was making Sam so nervous, not that Dean could deny she was gorgeous. Dean finally sighed and decided to interrupt; he never was very patient.

"Sam and I are investigating the series of murders going on. That symbol was on the victims and we want to look over the rest of the pages in the book."

Sam looked at him wide eyed. "No need to sugar coat it for her Dean."

Dean shrugged. He hated sugar coating things, mise well let people know what the hell they were actually dealing with.

"Are you two cops?" she asked.

Dean looked at her. "Would you like us to be?"

Sam gave him another look and Dean shrugged. Kalley got up quickly taking the book from Sam and started to leave. "You two are freaks." She said quietly.

Sam followed after her and Dean hurried up and gathered his coat and the rest of his coffee.

"Kalley wait!" Sam called out, running after her.

Kalley was walking to the parking lot across the street. Why did all of Paige's friends have to be freaks?

"Kalley would you just hold on a second?" Sam asked her, grabbing her shoulder gently. He didn't want her to start freaking out on the both of them and draw attention.

"What Sam?" she asked turning around.

"Ignore my brother, he's an asshole sometimes. But he wasn't lying."

She shook her head. "You two aren't cops, what the hell do you want the book for?"

"You want the truth?" Sam asked and Dean gave him an incredulous stare.

"Sure that's wise Sammy?"

Kalley nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"We think that those murders are being done by a demon, most likely possessing a human." He said simply.

She put her hand on her head, rubbing her temples. "Ok, let's say I do believe you, which is only by like fifteen percent by the way. Why do you need this book?"

"Because the symbols in it. And anything we can pull from it will help." Dean said slipping his jacket on.

"You two are serious aren't you?" she asked.

Sam shrugged. "Is it really that hard to believe? Look at what your family's lineage is."

"But I don't believe it." Kalley said. Tears were starting to threaten her eyes and her voice was streaked with anger and disbelief.

Dean looked for his car keys and went to stand next to Sam. "Well sweetheart I'm guessing you're going to need to start, because these murders are only beginning."

0o0o0o0o0o

ok so there's two. please reveiw, even if its something bad. i want to know how it is so i can fix it and improve :D hopefully everyone is likeing it, thanks for reading!


	3. Lucy's Revealed

Chapter 3: Lucy's revealed

Lucy could hear Kalley no matter where she went. It was a perk really, hearing her every conversation. Especially since it warned her about things like this. She'd heard about the Winchesters before. It was mostly about their father and his capabilities at sending things back to hell but she hadn't heard a lot about his sons. She knew the story of their family, after all, all families had stories and nightmares attached to them. Just like hers did. But whereas Kalley would see the black magic as a nightmare, Lucy saw it as a way to live her life. The way she's always lived it. Magic made her feel safe and wanted, which when she was younger, hadn't been a key concept. She was the youngest out of Kalley and Paige and everything she did reflected it. No matter what she did or how fast she did it, they always beat her out in the end.

But there was something she could always turn to and that was what her mother and father had tried to push back in time. Magic was her safe hatch, the one thing that had made her feel warm and protected. And ever since that book, the one she'd lent to Paige, her life had a purpose.

And she wasn't giving that up. Ever. She didn't care how much blood she had to spill to keep it, but she wasn't letting go. And if that meant she had to kill the Winchesters and her sister to keep it that way, so be it. After all, hadn't Paige, her mother and so many others suffered the same fate?

0o0o0o0o0o

Kalley agreed to go with Dean and Sam back to their motel, but only if they could really convince her what was causing this when they got back there. Sam climbed in the back of the Impala and let Kalley have the front seat. He was a real gentleman and she smiled at him through the rear view mirror, which he returned.

As Dean started the engine she placed her knees on the dash to lean in a comfortable position. But Dean instantly smacked her legs and she put them down, sitting back up in her seat.

"No knees on the dash." He said somewhat annoyed. "Sam, get your ass up in this seat _now_. Its twenty minutes to the motel and I will not have her sit up here denting my baby."

Sam suppressed a laugh as Kalley turned in her seat to look at him. "His baby?"

"Dean's a little…" he chose his words carefully. "Sensitive about his car."

Kalley rolled her eyes and turned back, re-adjusting her seatbelt. "Get a hobby." She said quietly.

It surprised Sam that she was being so bold. Nobody dared talked about Dean's car like that, not to his face. He liked her forwardness, especially when he could tell it annoyed the hell out of Dean.

"I do have a hobby. You're _sitting_ in it."

"Isn't your job like a hobby too? I mean, I'm guessing you don't get money for popping ghosts and whatnot." She was mocking them and she knew it. She didn't necessarily mean to mock them, especially since Sam was such a nice person. But she couldn't admit the fact that they did this, hunted down demons and things. Although the nobleness of their job didn't go un-noticed, if anything she respected that.

"Popping ghosts?" Dean said. Sam shook his head; he should have sat up front. "Popping? This isn't a commercial for haunted Rice Krispies Cereal; this job is what we do. What we were born to do and if we don't do it, a hell of a lot of people die."

She was silenced by that; she'd heard the word death too many times this week. Sam sensed that and changed the subject before she got out of the car while it was still in motion or Dean threw her out.

"You have another sister Kalley right?"

She nodded and turned again to look at him. It was better that way. When she looked at Sam, she could ignore the fact she was sitting by his asshole brother.

"Yeah, I do. Lucy."

"Do you want to call her or tell her where you're headed?"

She wondered how Sam's voice was always so gentle like that. "No I hardly talk to her. She disconnected from the family a long time ago."

Sam scrunched his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" He jerked to the side suddenly as Dean made a sharp turn, avoiding another car.

"Asshole…" Dean was muttering, glancing over the dash to see if anything had scraped his car.

"She's been different since before my mom died, always interested in dark magic and the demons that went with it. We were going to get her some help…"

"Let me guess, your mom died before that could happen." Dean said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Kalley looked at him. "How did you know that?"

Sam and Dean connected eyes in the rear view mirror, having the same thought.

"He's just guessing." Sam covered, drawing Kalley's attention back to him.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the motel and handed Kalley the keys to their room.

"We're in room 323. Now don't flip out when you get in there, I left weapons out on the bed."

Sam shoved Dean's seat with his knees. "Dude, you left half the artillery in our trunk out on your bed? For the entire world to see?"

"I put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door." He rolled his eyes and stopped suddenly. "I think…"

Sam let out an aggravated sigh. "Kalley don't flip out if the cops are swabbing down for prints either." At that Dean smirked and Sam rolled his eyes. Leave it to Dean to smirk at the word 'swab' and not be worried about the 'cops' part of the sentence.

She nodded and opened the car door. "What are you two going to be doing?"

After I knock the sense back into Dean's head? "We're gonna grab the stuff from the trunk and grab a few cokes from the vending machine. We'll be quick, don't worry."

She smiled slightly and shut the car door, heading to the front of the motel.

Dean and Sam got out of the car and went to the trunk flipping it open. Dean grabbed the rest of the books and handed a few to Sam.

"So what are we thinking? That Paige got possessed by a demon and is now killing people?"

"Paige is dead Dean." Sam said.

Dean nodded and rolled his eyes. "I know that Sam. But in our line of work things don't always stay that way."

"I don't know man; I mean Lucy is the one who gave Paige the book in the first place."

"She could have been just fooling with it, or found the book in the house or at a library for Christ's sake. Paige was the one messing with mojo before she died. So we can assume that a pretty pissed off demon was hauling her body around."

Sam nodded and shut the trunk, pocketing the keys. "And how are we going to explain this to Kalley?"

Dean shrugged. "She's your girlfriend, you do it."

Sam sighed agitated. "Dude, for the last time she's not my girlfriend." He followed Dean up the stairs of the small motel and turned the corner towards their room.

Dean laughed. "Right, you know that she checks you out right? It's not my ass she's lookin' at. It's all PG-15 and up in her brain."

Sam rolled his eyes and let out a tired sigh. "Whatever man. Just drop it."

Dean smiled as Sam knocked on the door for Kalley to let them in. He couldn't quite pinpoint why the hell Sammy was being so hypersensitive about this. It was normal to like girls, to check them out. Hell Dean did it all the time. Maybe it just because Dean was talking about this girl that way was making Sam uncomfortable, like maybe he was into her. The way she was into him.

0o0o0o0o0o

"My sister called." Kalley said after she opened the door. "Which is weird, she never calls. I usually have to call her every other week just to see where the hell she is."

"Lucy?" Sam asked. He then felt stupid for saying that, knowing that her only other sister was dead.

She nodded. "I told her to come here; I can talk outside if you want. I was worried that's all and I panicked and…"

Sam put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a calming smile. "No of course you could tell her to come here."

"It's just…she's my sister. I can't lose her too." Kalley smiled slightly trying to be the opposite of what she was really feeling. Sam squeezed her shoulder and Dean rolled his eyes.

If there wasn't sexual tension between them he didn't know _what_ the hell that was.

0o0o0o0o

There was a knock on their door about an hour later and Kalley made it to the door first, practically running Dean over.

She opened it and took a look at her sister, who was casually leaning against the doorframe.

"Are you ok?" Kalley asked at once. It reminded Sam of something Dean would do. Ask him with concern if he was alright then get angry for scaring the hell outta him.

She nodded; her blonde locks jumping at the side of her face. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to talk."

Kalley let out a short escape of air and looked to the two boys, who nodded with permission to let Lucy in. Luckily Dean had remembered to put the weapons away. He'd left out some holy water on the table near the books and the Grimoire, although Sam didn't think it made much of a difference; she hadn't come for anything so she wouldn't be looking around.

"This is Sam and Dean." Kalley said shutting the door. "They were friends of Paige."

"Charmed I'm sure." Was all that Lucy said and shook both of their hands. When she touched Sam he got this cold feeling from his head to his toes and he felt like his hand would become numb. He couldn't shake the feeling off after she had let go of him either and he wondered why the hell it'd happened.

Sam took in all Lucy's features at once. Her hair was choppy and blonde unlike Kalley's long flowing brown hair. Her face was a bit pointed at her chin and Kalley had a smooth face, not round, but smooth. Their choice in style differed slightly as well, but you could tell they were related.

"Listen, Kalley I really need that book back."

Alarms started going off in Sam's head and he looked to Dean who was now eyeing the book and Lucy.

"Why?" Kalley asked.

"It was mine. I lent it to Paige, I was going to get it back but when I went over to her dorm they said you cleaned it out."

"You're not still doing that stuff are you?" Kalley asked quietly.

"Why are you whispering?" Lucy asked. "Our heritage isn't embarrassing."

Kalley felt her cheeks turn a rose color and she glanced at Sam. "I just meant that Paige was into that stuff too and look what happened. I just don't want the same thing to happen to you."

"Don't worry about me." Lucy said somewhat harshly and went to get the Grimoire.

Although at the last minute Sam side stepped her, causing her to loose balance and she bumped into the table a little harshly.

"Dude what's your problem?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy!" Kalley exclaimed, embarrassed for her rudeness.

Sam turned to look at her. "It's ok Kalley; only an accident."

Distracted by the bump Lucy didn't notice that the holy water had spilled onto the book and when she lifted it from the table her hand sizzled and smoked and she screamed, dropping it.

That's when Dean knew the rifle he had in his waistband would come in handy. He pulled the .45 Caliber out and waved it at Lucy.

"Hey demon bitch." He taunted.

Lucy whirled around, eyes black as night. She was screeching at Dean from her burnt hand and before Dean could even fire she disappeared before their eyes. She seemed to flicker in and out like a spirit would, but she picked up the book so they knew they were dealing with a demon.

Sam came up to stand next to Dean. "Look's like we were wrong on that sister theory."

"No, we were right. Just the wrong sister." Dean said putting the weapon on the bed.

That's when Sam looked over to Kalley and she was hyperventilating. It looked like she was about to faint, and she did. Just in time for Sam to rush foreword and catch her.

0o0o0o0o0o

i hope everyone is enjoying it:D please review if you have something to say!


	4. No one to save

i'm not getting many reviews and i hope that something isn't wrong with the story. please let me know of there is...

0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 4: No one to save

Sam came up to stand next to Dean. "Look's like we were wrong on that sister theory."

"No, we were right. Just the wrong sister." Dean said putting the weapon on the bed.

Kalley started shaking and her legs were getting very close to feeling like jello. A hand went her head and she started feeling dizzy. She could tell she was sweating too because the whole room felt like ice and she guessed that's why she felt numb. She looked up to Sam and the last thing she saw was him rushing towards her before everything went black.

"Whoa, Kalley!" Sam said barely catching her. She fell limp in his arms and he shook her for a moment. "Kalley?"

"She just fainted put her on the bed." Dean instructed.

Sam nodded and lifted her easily placing her on Dean's bed. Dean picked up his weapon and placed it on the table. "I meant on your bed dude." He complained.

"Deal with it." Sam ordered carefully placing her head on Dean's pillow.

"Nice goin by the way with the holy water Sammy. You managed to get it all over the books." Dean said picking up one of the books and shaking the water off of it.

Sam looked to Dean and ignored the part of the comment that wasn't the compliment. "It was a hunch."

"Hell of a hunch…" Dean muttered.

Sam looked like he was going to add something but then decided against it. If Kalley woke up and saw them fighting about her and her sister, she'd bolt.

But Dean caught the look anyway. "Something you wanna add there?"

Sam cleared his throat. "It's just…the gun wouldn't have done much good Dean. What were you gonna do? Open fire right in the damn motel?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's worst times for his bursts of testosterone. "Right, shoot Lucy right in the heart, that'll be good for Kalley." He knew this was going to boil into a fight but Dean needed to know where the line was, and when not to step over it.

"It's not about Kalley Sam and you know it. Her sisters a demon, I was getting ready to do what I had to."

Sam realized Dean dropped the whole 'Sammy' thing when he got angry. "Possessed Dean. She's _possessed,_ you can't just shoot her. We have to help her." Sam looked at Kalley to make sure she was still out before the fight could escalate any higher.

"What the hell is wrong with you Dean? You can't just shoot first and ask questions later all the time. It just doesn't work that way."

Dean sighed. "I'm just saying that this girl is messing with some insane mojo that no sane person should be fooling around with. And look where her sister ended up."

Before Sam could respond he saw Kalley stir in the corner of his eye. He shut his mouth tightly before his rebuttal was heard by her. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her as she opened her eyes.

"Hey." He said softly. "You alright?"

She rubbed her forehead. "What happened? Where's Lucy?"

"You mean before or after—"

Sam interrupted Dean before he made an ass out of himself. "We don't know, she tried taking the book and well you saw what happened."

"I'm not sure what I saw." Kalley muttered sitting up and throwing her legs over the bed. She was now sitting side by side with Sam.

"You sure you want the truth on that?" Dean questioned.

She nodded and bit her lip; Sam smiled slightly at the nervous habit.

"When Lucy was messing with the black magic, we think she got possessed by the demon she was worshiping…" He looked at her to see her reaction, but she didn't really have one so he continued. "She might be responsible for the murders…"

Suddenly Kalley's eyes shot to Sam and Dean winced at her reaction. "Might be? _Might be? _How could you even say that?"

"I'm not trying to insult you or anything. I'm trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" she said with a laugh, getting off the bed. "Protect me from my own sister? You guys are _crazy_."

Dean shrugged. "We've been called worse. But you know what? They've changed their minds after we saved their asses."

"Dean." Sam said warningly. If they pissed her off too much, she'd bolt.

"Tell me the truth." She said. "Not this bogus stuff about magic and demons."

Sam stood from the bed walking towards her. "Kalley we were telling you the truth before, we're telling you the truth now." He said somewhat exasperated.

"But _murder_ Sam? If Lucy was the murderer that would mean—" She stopped short and Sam knew that information they were telling her was clicking into place. "My mom and Paige?" she asked her voice breaking.

Sam nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Kalley looked at him a moment and then shook her head. "No, I…I need to find Lucy."

"Kalley wait…" She was determined and didn't stop when she heard Sam's voice.

"Let her go Sam. She'll call us if she needs us."

"We can't just let her go Dean; it's not her sister she's actually dealing with." Sam said grabbing her jacket even though Dean wasn't moving.

"Sam the girls pissed. We follow her; she could call the cops on our asses. Then she _will_ get hurt because we'll be in jail."

"I don't care." Sam said somewhat forcefully.

"Sam…"

"I _don't care_ Dean. If we're not following her I will." He held his hand out for the keys and after a moment Dean gave an angry sigh and grabbed his jacket.

Sam followed him out and headed down to the Impala. He couldn't understand why the hell Dean was being such a hardass about this case. He never once worried about the cops being called out on them if someone needed saving. That's how Sam knew something was definitely up with him, and he needed to find out what.

0o0o0o0o

Kalley finally got her apartment after trying Lucy's cell about a thousand times. She couldn't believe Dean and Sam had the nerve to say that Lucy was the murderer. It was a ridiculous notion. She knew Lucy liked to mess with magic, but killing people had nothing to do with it.

She turned into the kitchen and flipped the light on; to find Lucy sitting in one of the island chairs.

"What—how did you get in?" Kalley tried to keep her voice steady.

"The kitchen door was unlocked." Lucy said smoothly, getting up from the chair.

Kalley glanced at the door and knew it hadn't been, but she let it slide. She needed to talk to her.

"So who are those brothers? Really?"

Kalley hesitated. Should she tell them how crazy both of them really were? "They're just…friends of Paige, like I said."

Lucy nodded. "Do you have the book?"

That's when Kalley realized she'd left it with Dean and Sam. She'd been so pissed to hell with them that she had forgotten all about it. "No. I forgot it."

"Look Kal, I really need that book."

"Why?" Kalley asked.

Lucy approached Kalley slowly, like she was a predator of some kind. "You wouldn't understand. Now I'm asking nicely."

Kalley shook her head and walked past her. "Don't talk to me like that Lucy. Like you're older than me… like you're mom."

Lucy smiled and chuckled slightly. "It would be pretty hard to do that since she's dead."

Kalley looked at her, almost shocked at her response. "And you think that's funny?"

"I think we're done here." Lucy spat, walking out the kitchen door again.

"Lucy wait, stop." Kalley bolted after her, forgetting about getting her car and just followed her on foot. She could see her in front of her and it wouldn't be hard to keep up.

She ran down the darkened ally after her sister, barely avoiding a car turning down the same street. Her heels were loud against the pavement and she wished she would have worn something easier to run in. Lucy had caught her off guard but she wasn't letting her get away twice.

When she came to the end of the ally she paused, looking around at the dark Los Angeles city. She wanted to scream out her name, but in this city screaming in an ally didn't exactly promote help.

"Lucy!" she called out.

She turned around and almost bumped right into her. She was twirling a dagger in her fingertips and that's all Kalley could focus on.

"Please," her voice shook. "I can help you. Just tell me what's going on."

When Lucy looked up Kalley shivered. Her eyes were as dark as the sky above them. "There's no one to help." Her voice was filled with an airy wispiness. It was like she was turning into a shadow, prone to dark and sinister tendencies.

Kalley backed up slowly as Lucy advanced on her with the dagger still twirling in her hands. But Kalley soon was backed up against the corner of the alley. She looked around for anything that she could defend herself with, if it even came to that.

Suddenly a man jumped out from beside the dumpster near them, holding a gun.

"Give me your money princess." He cooed, pointing the gun at Lucy.

Lucy reacted a second later, not even flinching as she stabbed the man straight through the abdomen with her dagger. Kalley screamed as the man doubled over in pain and Lucy shoved the dagger even deeper, if that was possible. When the man's mouth began to fill with blood she pulled it out and looked at the blood glisten in the pale moonlight.

"Lucy what have you done?" Kalley whispered sinking to the pavement.

"What I had to. You don't understand Kalley. In this life I've learned one thing. You have to do what you want, to get what you want. And I _want_ that book. And if I have to kill you to do it…so be it." Lucy whispered.

Kalley was frozen in fear and as Lucy inched towards her but just as the dagger came within moments of piercing her, someone called out from behind Lucy.

"Hey bitch." Dean called pointing his .45 at her.

Lucy turned and whirled her knife at him, which Dean easily sidestepped. As Dean's weapon was thrown from his hands Sam ran to Kalley, lifting her from the street. He helped her over to the Impala and placed her in the backseat.

"Stay here." He ordered.

She barely nodded and Sam shut the door and went over to Dean who was having trouble containing and trying to hold Lucy still. "Sam, now!"

Sam whipped out the holy water and threw some on her and she bellowed in pain as her skin started to sizzle. He pulled out the exorcism book and started reading.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio, et secta diabolica." Sam began reading and Lucy shuddered in pain.

"Hurry it up Sam." Dean said trying to hold Lucy still. He's pretty sure the bitch broke one of his ribs when they were fighting before.

Suddenly Lucy broke out in dark laughter, her voice suddenly coated with something sinister. "You think you can exorcise me boys?"

Dean looked at Sam shocked and let Lucy go out of instinct that the thing that started talking might attack. "You have no idea what black magic is." She spat.

She backed up from them and was surrounded with black smoke with purple sparks flying everywhere. "But you will."

And then she was gone, the black smoke floated into the air and mixed with the darkness of the sky.

"Well…that wasn't planned well." Dean said looking to Sam.

Sam just nodded.

0o0o0o0o

some samOC will be in the next chapter :D


	5. Flashbacks

i don't get many reviews for this but i like this story, and i'm going to keep on posting it as long as i know people are reading. so this is for my reviewers, thanks for letting me know you like it!

the italics are flashbacks of Deans.

0o0o0o0o

Chapter 5: Flashbacks

Sam crawled in the back of the Impala as Dean drove back to Kalley's house. Sam tried talking to her on the way back but all she did was look out the window in silence. He was worried about her, it wasn't everyday that your sister was possessed and trying to kill you. When they reached her house Sam helped her into the kitchen, sitting her down on one of the chairs.

"Where's Lucy?" was all she asked.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Sam asked looking over her.

Dean shut the kitchen door and turned at Kalley's question. "Well, we did try and slow her down by letting her hit me a bunch of times but sadly she got away."

Sam looked at Dean. "Knock it off Dean." He was tired of this attitude he seemed to have acquired on this job. "Are you hurt?" he asked again.

She shook her head no. "A few scrapes, I'm fine."

Sam saw her rub her arms and he held his hands out to see them. She placed her arms in his hands and let him rub over her skin with his fingers. She was surprised he was so warm.

"Did she say anything to you?"

"You mean before or after she killed that man?" Kalley asked angrily.

Dean bit down on his tongue when he wanted to reply after.

She shook her head. "I've never seen her like that before; I still can't believe that was her. She killed a man, and she didn't even care."

"Well it's not her, that's what we've been trying to tell you." Dean said knowingly.

Sam put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." He said quietly and Dean rolled his eyes. He really wasn't in the mood for Sam's touchy feely crap. "But we need to know if she said anything important to you."

She sniffled and Sam handed her a tissue. "She basically said there's no one to save."

"Well she's got that right at least." Dean muttered.

Sam looked up from Kalley angrily. "Can I talk to you for a minute Dean?"

He didn't wait for him to respond and dragged Dean out of the kitchen and back outside. Dean shrugged Sam's arm off his jacket.

"What?" Dean asked getting yet another glare from Sam.

"I wanna know what your problem is. Right now." Sam said.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a problem." Dean said defensively.

If the situation hadn't been grim, Sam would have laughed. "Right, like I haven't noticed that you have a problem with this job. You're on edge, you're miserable and you're an ass to that girl in there! She has done nothing wrong, Dean. Now what the hell is your problem?" he asked practically seething.

"I've dealt with stuff like this before Sam and it all ends the same."

"And I haven't?" Sam asked. "I've been around possessions and witches before Dean. But you've never been this downright agitated."

"You don't remember?" Dean asked.

"Remember what?" Sam asked, his voice was still angry but it was toning down.

"I guess you wouldn't. You were only seven. But I was eleven and I remember everything." Dean said running a hand over his face.

"What are you talking about Dean?" Sam's voice was soft now and it was the same voice he was using to calm Kalley not moments ago.

"We were with dad, in another crappy motel in Colorado. He was hunting down this witch. She was stealing children to perform black magic. It was known as corpse poison. She was taking children and killing them."

Sam watched as Dean's face contorted in anger and sadness as he told the story, but he didn't interrupt. If he did Dean might not have continued. It wasn't often he opened up like this.

"She was using the children for her own personal gain. Killing them for their youth. Dad left to take care of it…."

0o0o0o0o

_John Winchester loaded up his bag full of weapons onto his back. "What are the rules Dean?" _

_Eleven year old Dean got up from wrestling with seven year old Sam and approached his father. His hero. "Watch out for Sammy and don't answer the door or phone." _

_John smiled and through his bag on his back. "That's right. I'll be back in a few days and if I'm not call Pastor Jim. Don't let Sammy play outside. You hear me? It's too dangerous." _

_Dean nodded and went back to watch TV with Sam…_

0o0o0o0

Dean turned to look at Sam. "Three days later and dad wasn't back yet. I was going to wait one more day before I called Pastor Jim. And that room was driving me insane, my skin was crawling and I was just plain tired of hearing your complaining with it Sam…"

0o0o0o0o

_Sam leaned his head on the side of Dean's armchair._

"_Can I go play outside?" Sam whined._

_Dean shook his head. "No. You heard what dad said, no playing outside." _

"_He's not even here. He'll never know, and I'm bored." _

"_I said no Sam! If dad caught you he'd yell to no end. And then neither of us would be allowed outside, you want that?" _

_Sam's lower lip started to quiver and small tears fell down his face. "I just wanted…" _

_Dean looked away from the TV. "Come on Sam, don't cry. Fine, fine. You can play outside, but only for a few minutes…"_

0o0o0o0o0o

"I should have just listened. Did what I was told. If I would have you would have never…" Dean trailed off, biting his lower lip.

"What Dean?" Sam asked.

"You would have never gotten kidnapped!" Dean said suddenly breaking off into anger. "If I would have listened to dad, that witch would have never gotten you!"

"But I'm fine Dean, I'm right here." Sam said putting his hands on his chest as if to prove a point.

"Yeah, dad and I had to search for you for two days. He ripped me a new one, saying I should have never let you out of my sight…."

0o0o0o0o

_Dean backed up into the corner as his father came menacingly towards him. Dean had never seen his father that angry before, it was the first time he thought he might hit him. _

"_How could you do this Dean?" his father seethed. "After I told you to not let your brother out of your sight! He could end up dead. Do you understand that?" _

_At the time, Dean didn't understand. He was only eleven; he couldn't possibly understand what he had done. He just always figured Sam would be ok and that his dad was a hero that could rescue anybody. That the three of them together were unstoppable._

_Dean's lower lip quivered. "I'm sorry dad…Sammy was crying. He wanted to go outside." _

"_Stop crying Dean. You have to be strong, always. You hear me? You have one job, one thing you always need to do. Watch. Out. For. Sam." John put an emphasis on every word._

_Dean nodded and tears fell down his face. At this, John's face softened and he put a strong arm around Dean's shoulders, sitting him in the back of the Impala._

"_Let's go get your brother back…"_

0o0o0o0o

"That's why this job is bothering you?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded. "Witches, demons, clown-eating parasites…they're all the same Sam. And I want every single one of them gone, understand?"

Sam nodded. "But Dean, Kalley isn't like that. She's not even a witch."

"But her sisters were. I'm just tired Sam, of this whole job. I'm tired of evil things like that taking advantage of good people…" Dean shook his head, trailing off. He'd said too much and he knew it. It was his job to be the strong one, to have a clear head about situations, to keep Sam safe. That was it, that's all he had to do.

So he ran a hand through his hair and built back his bravado. Sam wasn't supposed to understand, to know he was weak just like everyone else.

"Go take care of Kalley, I'm gonna head to the car."

Dean walked past Sam and headed to the kitchen door.

"Hey Dean."

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"I understand." Sam said.

Dean nodded and turned and headed through the kitchen and out to front door to his car. Yeah, Sam understood, and that was the problem.

0o0o0o0o

Kalley sipped the last of her tea as Sam came back in the kitchen door.

"Is your brother okay?" she asked. "He looked pretty upset walking back out."

Sam shrugged and sat on one of the island chairs. "It's always hard to tell with him. But I'm sure he'll be back blasting AC/DC and telling me what to do in no time."

She smiled. "Bossy brother?"

"Something like that. He's a great brother though, looks out for me."

"He's older, it's his job. Just like it was mine to watch over Lucy and Paige. At least Dean actually looked out for you. Look at the bang up job I did." She shook her head placing her cup in he sink.

"What happened to Paige wasn't your fault and neither is what's happening to Lucy. You couldn't have stopped it okay?" Sam asked.

She nodded but didn't say anything as she sat next to Sam.

"You know what else older brothers and sisters do?" he asked.

"What?"

"They also beat themselves up when something happens that they couldn't control."

She smiled shaking her head. "You always have to be right about things?"

He shrugged and smiled slowly. "It's a sibling thing, you wouldn't understand."

She shoved him playfully and he grinned. She was supposed to respond to what he was saying but she found that she couldn't. It was something about his eyes, when she looked into them she couldn't find her voice. All of a sudden she was feeling his touch again, the heat of where his hands had touched her arms.

"Do you um…want something to drink?" she asked. It hadn't been what she wanted to say, but when she was nervous whatever her brain could find to say she said it.

Sam looked at the front door and then back at her. "I would love one but I should probably get going. Dean's waiting in the car."

She shook her head. "Oh right, forgot all about Dean." She smiled as her cheeks lit up from embarrassment.

Sam smiled. "It's ok, it's just he'll make me walk back to motel if I make him wait any longer."

She nodded and followed him to the front door. He turned back and she almost ran into him. "Will you be alright by yourself?"

She shrugged. "You're the expert. Will I be?"

He smiled. "You can come if you want, if it'll ease your nerves."

She thought of something else that could ease her nerves and her eyes got wide at the thought. She shook her head once again embarrassed. What was it with this guy and making her cheeks flush? "Yeah, I'll just grab some of my things."

Sam nodded and headed back to the car to tell Dean.

"She's coming with us." He said getting in the passenger seat.

"Dude, you are so into her." Dean said grinning.

Sam shook his head. "I am not."

"Yeah right, which is why you're practically flushed."

Sam looked in the side mirror and his cheeks were indeed rosy. He didn't even notice. What was it with this girl that he couldn't get cool every time she was near him?

0o0o0o0o

i love my reviewers. that is why i write for you guys :D


	6. Promises, Promises

thank you to everyone who reviewed! your encourgement fuels the chapters, so thank you :D enjoy!

0o0o0o0o

Chapter 6: Promises, promises

Kalley piled into the back of the Impala, three bags in her hands.

"Why don't you pack more things?" Dean added sarcastically, starting the engine.

She gave him a tight smile. "I'm a girl, I'm entitled to a lot of bags."

He nodded and headed away from her house. "You think Lucy will be back tonight?" she asked quietly.

Sam shook his head. "We're heading to a different motel, instead of the one we were just at. So if she comes looking, we won't be there."

"Thanks for letting the driver know we were switching motels before letting everyone else know." Dean said suddenly.

Sam winced. "Sorry Dean. Do you mind driving?"

Dean shrugged. " I guess not."

They headed to the motel they were staying at and Dean ran in to grab their things and check out with the motel manager.

Kalley winced, feeling the back of her neck.

"You alright?" Sam asked, hearing her and looking up in the rearview mirror.

She nodded. "I think I managed to scrape the back of my neck when I was cowering down the wall in the ally." She rolled her eyes at the lack of irony.

"You want me to look at it?" he asked.

She hesitated and nodded and Sam got out of the front seat to come into the back. What could be the harm of him looking at her neck? Besides, she liked the feeling her skin got when he touched her. His hands were warm and soft and they felt like velvet against her. He seemed to leave her skin feeling tingly and she wondered if his skin held some sort of electric shock.

Sam opened the back seat door and crawled in next to her and shut the door. She turned to look out the side window and he waited for her to move her hair.

He put both of his hands at the base of her neck and his fingers curled slightly over her shoulders. She sucked in a tight breath when his hand brushed against the bruised part of her neck.

"That hurt?" he asked.

She nodded and lifted her hair up for him to see the real damage.

"You managed to cut your neck. Must have been a jaggedly part of the brick wall. It's not major, you won't need stitches or anything. But Dean and I have some rubbing alcohol and bandages in the front seat."

He leaned over and popped open the glove compartment pulling out a small first aid kit.

"This'll hurt a little." He warned pouring some rubbing alcohol on a cotton swab.

She winced and held the exterior of the seat tightly as he lightly grazed over her cuts with the swab. He started getting all the dried blood and stopped new blood from emerging. He placed a white bandage overtop of the cut and waited for her to flip her hair back over her shoulders. When she did it covered up the bandage and it looked like she'd never been hurt. But as she turned around, there were tears making there way down her face. Sam knew that no matter what physical pain she could hide, the emotional ones never really went away.

He looked at her for a moment and he felt like an ass when she looked away from him. Why did he always have to hesitate with things? He finally got his hands to move and he lifted her chin and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"You okay?" he asked.

She sniffled. "Is it stupid to say that I'm really worried about Lucy? I mean, I know what's she's done and it's horrible. But she's my sister. She's…" Kalley broke off.

"The only one you have left." Sam whispered, knowing the feeling. Sometimes, when him and Dean were out on the road it felt like they were the only ones on the planet. And that Sam had no one else but his brother.

She nodded as more tears cascaded down her pretty face. Sam didn't hesitate this time. He pulled Kalley into his arms and let her cry into his jacket as he held her tightly.

"You're not going to loose her okay?" Sam told her, lifting her from him. He saw Dean exiting the motel out of the corner of his eye and decided he should get back up front before Dean could make a scene out of this.

She nodded and tried smiling. It was watery and small but Sam couldn't remember a smile looking more beautiful. "Thanks Sam."

He got back out and Dean motioned him to look at him. He did so and Dean motioned to the back seat.

"Dude…did you just…?" Dean mouthed.

Sam's eyes grew wide. "No Dean." He said loudly. Sam rolled his eyes. He wondered when Dean ever _thought_ with his damn upstairs brain, or if it was even on half the time.

When Dean finally pulled out of the parking lot, he had stalled with several looks between him and Kalley, Sam looked back at Kalley in the rearview mirror. She was leaning her head against the side of the car and starting to fall asleep.

Sam shook his head and shut his eyes for a moment. He should have _never_ promised something like that to her. He knew in his line of work there was a very good possibility that her sister wouldn't turn out ok. And telling her that, that he couldn't save her sister and that she was basically alone, was something he couldn't bear.

0o0o0o0o

"She alright?" asked Dean as he pulled into another motel. He rubbed a hand over his face and yawned.

Sam nodded, glancing back at her. "Yeah, she's just tired. Worried about her sister."

"We haven't exactly talked about that. What are we going to do about her Sam?"

"Trap her, exorcise her." Sam said. It sounded like he had answered a question like 'how's the weather outside?'

Dean nodded. "Thank you _'Exorcism of Emily Rose'_ but I was leaning toward more as how are we going to have hold of her long enough to do it? Plus I don't mean to bring up that she threatened us with a 'you have no idea who were dealing with' statement."

Sam nodded. "Our best bet is to look through that book. Maybe we can lure her with it. She wants it pretty badly."

"But why?" Dean asked.

"Beats me."

"You know what else we can use as bait?" Dean asked. He waited for Sam to look like he had no idea what he was talking about. "Kalley."

Sam shook his head almost vigorously. "No, no way Dean. We are not using her."

Dean smiled. "I knew it. You guys did get into something when I was in the motel." He got out of the car. "You sneaky dog you."

"So now all of a sudden I have to sex with someone to not use them as bait?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "Hey whatever floats your sailor man. Why don't you grab sleeping beauty there and I'll get the room."

Sam nodded and opened the side door although when he did that he hadn't realized she was leaning against the door. She jolted awake when he pulled the door away from her and she blinked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sorry." Sam said. "Didn't mean to scare you. We're here though, Dean's getting us a room."

Sam motioned for her to give him her bags to carry and she followed him up to the main desk where Dean was waiting.

They all headed upstairs and Dean opened the door turning the light on. It was a bit smaller than the last motel but there was a bathroom, a small built in kitchen-ette and two beds.

"I call dibs." Dean said motioning to one of the beds.

Kalley smiled. "I'll flip you for it." She held a coin in her hands.

Sam smiled at Dean's expression. "How bout you sleep on the floor?"

"How bout you sleep in your car?" she challenged.

Dean chucked and shook his head. Sam really wondered how his fuse wasn't running out. Normally the crap Dean took from people was short lived. Maybe he was dealing with it because he knew she was kidding around, or maybe because he had eyes and could see she was hot. Dean didn't have many problems with women he thought were hot and Sam shook his head. He couldn't believe he was starting to feel a little jealous that Dean might have had the hots for Kalley. He needed sleep.

"Kalley and I can share. If that's ok with you?" he asked her.

Kalley nodded. "I'm not sharing with him." She smiled as Dean made a face.

"Good thing." Dean said as she went into the bathroom to change. "Wouldn't want to ruin you for other men!"

Sam and Dean got changed while Kalley was in the bathroom and Sam laid down on the bed while Dean switched with Kalley. She jumped in bed with Sam and smiled.

"I'm so tired and these sheets feel _really_ good." She said climbing under them. "I love when sheets are really cold when you first lay down on them."

Sam nodded. But honestly as soon as she hit the sheets, they didn't feel so cold anymore.

Luckily he couldn't make much of an ass out of himself because as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

He covered her with the thin sheet and laid on top of it and let the comforter be his blanket and covered Kalley with both. He felt better now that there was a sheet in between them. Dean crawled into his own bed and sleep welcomed both of the brothers.

0o0o0o0o0

"_Promises, promises Sam, don't make them if you can't keep them…."_

Sam shot up in bed, Lucy's voice ringing in his ears. All he could think about was the promise he had made Kalley to help her sister and now she was haunting him in his nightmares. He glanced over at the soundly sleeping Kalley and Dean and laid back down, trying to get back to sleep.

Although something kept keeping him up. Maybe the nightmare hadn't been any old nightmare, maybe it was a vision.

0o0o0o0

:D please R&R!


	7. Protection

this chapter was written for those who reviewed. the story wouldn't continue if it wasn't for you!

0o0o0o0o

Chapter 7: Protection

Dean thought he was the first one up. But he glanced to the other bed and Kalley was the only one sleeping in it. Dean looked around confused. Where the hell was Sam? He got up and quietly looked around and looked in the bathroom. But it was a small room and it wasn't like Sam, some six feet tall, could hide anywhere. Suddenly the door opened, surprising him.

"Dude, where have you been?" Dean asked. "You scared the hell out of me."

Sam shrugged and shut the door. He lifted up a 'to-go' bag in his hand like it was obvious. He handed Dean a coffee.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Dean asked slipping on a dark grey t-shirt.

"Why?"

Dean took a sip from his coffee. "Cause you look like crap."

"Wow thanks." Sam added setting the bag down on the table.

"Something you wanna share there pal?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head and sat down at the table. He kind of hated Dean's inability to mind his own business but maybe he was just tired and that's why Dean was suddenly getting on his nerves.

"I didn't sleep much because I kept having nightmares."

Dean looked concerned. "The ones that tend to come true?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know man. It was just Lucy and she was kept saying, promises, promises, don't make them if you can't keep them."

"Great, I'm glad Lucy has a smart mouth even in your nightmares." Dean said wryly, slipping on his leather jacket. "But what does it mean?"

"I don't know. I did promise Kalley that we'd help her sister."

"And why would you do that?" Dean asked.

Sam paused for a moment. "Because that's what we do."

"I know that but we're interested in sending this thing back to hell. If we can't save her sister in the process there's nothing we can do about that."

That just showed how different Dean and him were. They were both in this job for different things. The thought that the girl needed saved probably hadn't even occurred to Dean yet. He was all business and interested in killing the evil responsible but Sam had to remind him sometimes that there was more to this job.

"She's an innocent girl Dean."

Dean shook is head. "She's not that innocent. She was the one practicing black magic long enough to get herself possessed."

"We're not having this conversation now." Sam stressed trying to lower his voice. Kalley was still sleeping.

Dean nodded when he saw Sam motion to Kalley. "Alright. But just because you're changing to topic doesn't mean we won't finish this later. Why don't you wake her up and we can figure out what we need to do about this book."

Sam nodded as Dean started taking weapons to put back into the trunk. When he was gone Sam sat on the bed and nudged Kalley's shoulder gently.

"Hey Kalley." Sam whispered. "Come on, wake up."

Kalley shifted and opened her eyes, smiling when she saw Sam.

"Hey." She said groggily.

She made him smile. "Hi. Sleep well?"

She nodded. "Better than I have most nights."

"Well Dean wants to talk about what were going to do so; I'll let you get dressed."

Kalley grabbed his hand before he could get up. "Sam…is there…"

He looked at her confused. "What?"

"Is there something here? Or am I just wishful thinking."

He squeezed her hand. "No you're not imagining it or anything. I just…"

He trailed off and thought of Jess. Every time he looked at other girl he felt like he was betraying her or somehow berating her memory. Which he knew wasn't true because Jess loved him and all she would want was for him to be happy.

"I can't right now." He said softly and Kalley nodded.

"I'm sorry." She said pulling her hand away. "I'll get dressed."

She left him alone on the bed and went into the bathroom. Sam shook his head angry with himself and looked around the room. If he kept making excuses for himself and acting like a damn coward he really would end up alone.

0o0o0o0

"Hey…what's wrong?" Dean asked looking at Sam as he came back into the room.

"Nothing." Sam said slipping a dark blue polo over his head.

Dean nodded unconvinced. "Hmm-mm. You can say whatever you want Sammy but I could practically hear the emo tears down the hallway."

Sam looked up defensively. "I wasn't crying."

"Figure of speech but you knew what I meant."

"I just told Kalley I had no feelings for her."

"And you don't?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged but he knew what the answer was.

Dean sat on the bed across from where Sam was getting dressed. "Dude, come on. I'm not stupid, I have eyes. I see the way you two look at another."

Before he could say anything Dean spoke up again.

"This about Jessica?" he asked softly.

Sam looked up at his brother immediately, like her name shouldn't have been said out loud.

Dean nodded. "Yeah that's what I thought."

Sam was glad he could Kalley get into the shower. "I can't help but feel like I'm still with her."

Dean sighed. "Well to her, you always will be. But she's gone Sammy and she's never coming back. You said that once to me remember?"

Sam nodded. It'd had been on the bridge when they were looking for dad. He told Dean that mom was dead, and he made it a point. Dean got so angry he pushed him against a bridge railing.

Sam understood that now. He could practically feel anger swelling within him when Dean spoke Jess's name. He was too afraid to let anyone into his life now. He couldn't save Jess so what made him think he could save anyone else close to him? All he could ever think about sometimes is that he could lose Dean too. When they were together they always had each others backs but when they separated it could be the last time they ever saw each other.

It shouldn't be someone's responsibility; to protect someone else's life all the time.

"I think we both know that Jess loved you. She would want you to be happy. And with this job that doesn't happen very often. Don't let her get away, don't put your happiness on hold." Dean said and Sam nodded smiling.

"Thanks Dean." He replied softly.

"And since we're bonding…you do know where babies come from right?"

Sam smiled and smacked the side of Dean's head lightly. Dean laughed pushing his hand away. "I'm just saying since were having this conversation and everything."

His brother had a one track mind, but Sam wouldn't trade him for happiness in a million years.

0o0o0o

Kalley got out of the shower and dressed herself. She slipped on her dark blue jeans and a gray tank top. She dried her hair with her towel before putting on a thick white sweater and emerged from the bathroom.

"Where's Sam?" she asked looking around the room and only seeing Dean.

Dean looked up from the laptop. "He's getting some books at the library. That book of Lucy's is in another language and none of us can read cryptic dead witch."

"Is Sam…mad at me?" she asked looking at Dean.

Dean sighed and stood, waking closer to her. He shook his head. "Sam is….Sam." Dean said not knowing how to put it. "Don't tell him this but his girlfriend died recently and he couldn't have done anything to save her."

"Now he thinks that anyone who he gets close to him will die too." Kalley said understanding.

Dean nodded. "Yeah he's the glass half empty all the time. But he likes you; more than I've seem him like anybody in a while. Just give him time and have patience he'll come around."

Kalley nodded and smiled at Dean. He made Sam sound like he was a new puppy or a four month old baby but she would be patient nonetheless. She hadn't met anyone like Sam in her entire life, why give up now?

A knock on the door came then and Dean opened it up for Sam. He was carrying at least ten books.

"Geez Sam, what the hell language do you think it is?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, that's why I got so many. It could be something that might not even be printed in books. We have to try every angle Dean."

Dean nodded and lifted one of the books flipping through it. In all honestly he didn't hate reading. He loved it. Although he'd never admit that to Sam. He loved libraries too, he liked the idea of being able to pick up any book and be emerged right into the story. Books and their story lines made life more bearable sometimes. That you could be in any life or story line you wanted and leave responsibilities and duties behind.

His dad hadn't thought that way though. He remembered when he was ten and he had gotten a book from the library. He would never admit it to anyone but it was a book titled, _Peter Pan_. He'd heard of it before but never really knew what it was about. So he started reading it. But his dad had found it and he now remembered why he never picked up a book at the library again.

His father had torn it up letting the pieces of pictures and fantasy fly across the room. He remembered his father's words. If it had nothing to do with hunting, if it had nothing to do with his job or how to save a life or how to protect Sammy, he wasn't allowed to read it. His dad replaced the book with a weapon manual and told him to memorize the weapons and their parts.

He was ten years old and he never picked up a book that didn't relate to his job ever again.

Dean shook his head clearing the memory from his thoughts. He handed a book to Kalley and a book to Sam.

"Let's get to work."

0o0o0o0

After three hours only five of the books had been gone through.

"Ok, it's not French or Spanish or any other language I tried matching it with." Dean said rubbing his eyes.

Sam handed him another book. "Keep looking." He glanced over at Kalley. She was on the other side of the room with a stack full of books for herself. She hadn't said anything in a while so Sam went over to see how she was doing.

"Find anything?" he asked sitting next to her.

She shook her head and placed the book down. "It's not German or Latin. I don't know what it is. What if it's not a human language? What if it's a demon one?"

Sam pondered it. "That would explain how we can't find it. But you'd have to be advanced to read demon language and understand it."

"Because you have to understand the language to summon something right?"

"And it's a bitch to study let me tell you." A voice said suddenly.

All three stood up and eyed Lucy on the other side of the room. Sam put an arm up in front of Kalley as a protective gesture and Lucy's face softened.

"Aw and me without me camera."

"Funny I was going to say and me without my battering ram." Dean said moving slowly to where Sam and Kalley were standing.

"Careful Dean." Lucy said slowly. "Any more remarks and you may end up biting your own tongue off."

Kalley stared at Lucy. "Don't do this."

"Is that an order?" Lucy smirked. "I asked you nicely for the book and you wouldn't give it to me. I told you I was getting it one way or the other. This is the other way."

She moved foreword and Sam and Dean did the same. But before they could do anything they were thrown aside. Dean landed into the table, while Sam landed into the wall above the beds. They both landed with sickening thuds and Kalley stood there not knowing which one to go help or if she should stand still.

Lucy made the decision for her, pushing her against the wall.

"Feel that?" Lucy asked. "All that anger? That's how it starts, that's how the demon lets you know its there. All you have to do is embrace it."

Kalley shook her head angrily, trying to push Lucy off. But she was stronger. "I'm not like you; I'm not going to become a killer."

"Don't you understand?" she asked. "You were born to be a killer. Just like me. Just like you were born to practice magic."

"I don't want anything to do with it!" she spat.

"Too bad really, you don't have a choice." Lucy took the blade from her waistband and cut a long slit above wear Kalley's tank top began. The cut went from one shoulder blade to the other and Kalley screamed in agony as the blade dug into her skin. As Lucy went to cut her own hand she was pulled back by Dean and thrown aside as Sam came to her aid. She slid down the wall and Sam pulled off a pillow cover and pressed it to her wound.

Before Lucy could attack Dean, he kicked her in her abdomen making her fly backwards into the bathroom. She staggered but caught her feet and stood to walk towards him. Although when she got to the door she couldn't move. She looked to the ceiling. There was a pentagram in a circle with words surrounding it.

"Funny how you wanted that book so bad." Dean said leaning against the doorframe. "There's a spell to trap a witch in it."

And with that he slammed the door shut.

0o0o0o0o

"She okay?" Dean asked kneeling next to Sam. Sam pulled the cloth back from Kalley's wound and nodded.

"It wasn't deep enough to need stitches, she'll be okay."

Tears were falling from her face as Sam pressed the cloth back onto her wound. He needed to press hard to stop the bleeding. Dean squeezed her shoulder once and stood heading over to the table and kicking a book that was on the floor.

"Damn motel must think we hosted a ring fight in here."

Sam looked over to Dean but didn't take his hands off Kalley. "You should tell the motel manager something. If you don't he might come in here after we leave and inspect the damn place. Or he could be calling the cops for the disturbance."

Dean nodded and pointed to the door. "She's trapped in there put keep her ears and eyes open. I don't know how long it'll hold her."

"Alright." Sam said and Dean left.

"Has the bleeding stopped?" Kalley asked her voice catching.

Sam pulled back the cloth. It seemed to have slowed down but he needed to bandage it to keep it from getting infected.

He helped her stand and guided her over to the bed.

"I need to grab a warm cloth. I'll clean it and put bandages on it okay?" He asked her gently and she nodded.

Sam opened the bathroom door, putting a gun in the waistband of his jeans.

Lucy moaned slightly. "Really know how to turn a girl on don't you Sam?"

"Shut your mouth alright?" Sam snapped turning on the sink and putting a cloth under it.

"I can see what my sister sees in you."

Sam nodded turning around. "Keep talking, I'll move up your expiration date."

She smiled. "Poor Winchesters, I told you, you have no idea who you're dealing with."

Sam turned the water off. "So go head, enlighten me."

"Sammy, you know that'd be cheating. It'd be taking all the fun. Wouldn't be fair if it wasn't fun."

Sam nodded. "Right, I forgot killing innocent people was fun." He replied shutting the door angrily. Kalley jumped at the sound and Sam looked at her sympathetically.

"Sorry." He said kneeling in front of her. He pulled the cloth back she was holding to her chest and winced as some parts of the cloth stuck to her wound with dry blood.

"I have to stop getting injured all the time."

She was trying to make him smile and he did. But it was small. This was exactly what he was afraid that was going to happen to her. Except next time, it wouldn't be just cuts and bruises.

"I'm okay Sam. Really." She said as he was cleaning her wound. He placed the warm cloth on her skin. She remembered what Dean had said to her. She knew this wasn't helping Sam and the situation he was worrying about happening.

Sam shook his head suddenly and it looked like he was angry. Kalley put a hand on his forearm, squeezing it gently.

"Hey, take it easy."

He looked at her. "I can't just take it easy. Alright? I can never take it easy. The minute I do that someone gets hurt."

She shook her head. "You can't protect everyone Sam."

"But I want to protect you." He said looking into her eyes.

She bent her head down slowly as he looked up and their lips connected. It was soft at first but became more passionate as Sam lifted her up into the bed.

Kalley had never felt safer.

0o0o0o0o

:D i hope everyone enjoyed it! please tell me how you think its going!


	8. Bad Blood

thanks for reading! enjoy!

0o0o0o0o

Chapter 8: Bad Blood

"I can hear you in there…" Lucy sing songed softly looking at the bathroom door. "It won't be long now. Soon Kalley, you'll be mine."

Lucy smiled and her eyes flashed black again. This time they didn't return to their normal color. Her hands started to shake and she closed her eyes in deep concentration. She opened them again when she felt dust from above her. The ceiling had cracked, but it wasn't near the circle yet. Give her time, this thing wouldn't hold her forever.

0o0o0o

Sam smiled, stroking Kalley's hair. She'd just fallen asleep not too long ago and Sam was now laying beside her, tenderly pushing locks of hair behind her ear. He hadn't been this happy in a long time and he wondered what was about this girl that triggered it. It seemed pretty fast, to fall in love with a girl after four days. Buy doing this job, day in and day out, when you found happiness or love you didn't question it. And Sam wasn't going to.

Dean opened the door and Sam looked up. "Hey, what's that?" Sam asked gesturing to Dean's hands.

"Holy Water." Dean smiled shaking the bottles. "What's this?"

Sam rolled his eyes. He should have known this was coming. He hadn't been with anyone since Jess dead and Dean had been itching to point out something like this.

"It's a girl Dean, I'm most defiantly sure you've heard of them." Sam grinned and Dean smacked him on the shoulder.

"D'you get lucky Sammy?"

"I seriously think you have a problem. There is a problem like that right?" Sam asked, gently pushing himself away from Kalley and standing.

"What are you talking about? I'm perfect." Dean said putting the bottles on the table.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, right I forgot that having an over sexed drive isn't a problem."

Dean smiled widely and raised his eyebrows. "Not for me its not."

"What are we going to do with her in there?" Sam asked motioning to the door.

"I'd figure we'd kill her." Dean said like it was obvious.

Sam sighed, irritated. "This isn't the 1600's Dean. We can't just yell witch and she's burned at the stake. Plus, I thought you weren't letting this job get to you so much. This isn't search and destroy Dean; we're trying to salvage Kalley's sister."

"Alright then genius, how do we know what the hell demons possessing her? You have a plan?" Dean challenged.

"We already know what it is. It's Amaymon."

"That prince of Hell crap? You actually think that's what we're dealing with?"

Sam shrugged and glanced over at Kalley and saw she was starting to wake up. "She seemed pretty positive."

"So what do we do to make sure? Talk to her and see what spills out?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. It was the only thing they could do. If they didn't make sure what the hell demon, or whatever, was in Lucy they wouldn't be able to help her. If it was a specific witch demon or bounty hunter they needed a certain spell to rid her of it.

"No." Kalley said standing. Dean and Sam looked at her as she walked over to them. "I'm going to talk to her."

0o0o0o0o

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. He couldn't tell if she knew that wasn't her sister in there. It wasn't even half her sister. Her sister was dead inside, consumed by a demon. If she didn't know or didn't understand he wasn't sure if he could tell her that. That her sister was pretty much dead, forced to be locked inside her own body and watch as the demon killed her friends and family.

Kalley nodded and went to stand closer to Sam. When she did he wrapped his arm around her waist like he was claiming her somehow. She smiled as he did so. It felt safe there. "You guys will back me up won't you?" she asked looking between the two.

Dean nodded loading his gun. "Well hell, you know I'm in."

She flinched for a moment but then nodded and went to open the door. Lucy was now sitting cross legged on the floor inside the circle. When the door opened she looked up to them, her black eyes reverting to their normal color. Sam thought it was easier to gain attention that way. That way no matter what she said, Kalley would see Lucy's normal eyes and take it as her sister actually saying those things to her. That was what demons were really good at. Taking your wound and basically spilling salt over it. They tended to lie with the truth; it was what made them so dangerous.

"Kalley…why the long face? Aren't you happy to see me?" Lucy asked. Her voice was slow and dark like it was trying to lure Kalley to her.

"Should I be?" Kalley asked.

Sam was impressed. Her voice wasn't shaking; she was trying to pull through this strong.

Lucy smiled. "Well, if it wasn't for your boys and your magic circles I wouldn't be here. I'm feeling loved." She added sarcastically as she saw Dean's gun.

"What were trying to do to me before? With your blood?" Kalley asked.

Sam shifted leaning against the doorframe. He'd forgotten all about that.

"Questions, questions." Lucy taunted. "How many do you have Kalley? Here's one for you. How many can you ask before I break this circle and slit your throat?"

"Watch it." Sam said stepping foreword. Kalley put a hand out to stop him from stepping closer to the circle. The closer any of them got, the closer Lucy got to getting out. All they needed to do was to mess up once, one tiny slip and she'd be out.

"Put a leash on your dog." Lucy said gesturing to Sam and Kalley rubbed his arm briefly.

"The blood?" Kalley asked again.

Lucy just shrugged. She wasn't going to spill out all her cards on the table. "Is this an open book question? Anything you want to know? How sweet your sisters' blood tasted?" Lucy asked. She wanted Kalley angry and upset. Because when people were like that…they couldn't think clearly. "The scent of your fear in my presence…my first killing of a witch. Now that's a great story."

Kalley shrugged also, trying to keep a cool gesture like Lucy. "Go head and start there."

"Don't be coy Kalley." Lucy suddenly snapped. "It's not an attractive quality. You're just dying to know my secrets aren't you?"

"Just tell me what you were going to do."

"Weren't you reading my book?" Lucy asked shifting in her seat.

"Its in a demon language." Dean stated.

"And the great Winchesters can't decipher it?" Lucy asked. "The legend really doesn't match you boys does it? It really just has to do with your daddy."

Everyone was on edge now. Sam could tell at the mention of their dad Dean got suddenly very uncomfortable.

"What's the matter Dean? You know, you look just like you're daddy when you're angry."

Dean smirked but he was everything but light humored.

"Wouldn't have anything to do with a witch kidnapping little Sammy would it?"

Dean's head jerked to Sam and then to her. His hands were gripping his gun so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Don't listen to her Dean." Kalley tried. "She wants you to shoot her. That way she can't tell us anything and my sister will be killed."

"Try and stay cool." Sam said motioning to the gun.

"Coming from the person who needs a dog leash?" Lucy said quietly and then smiled.

"I'm asking you one last time. What the hell where you trying to do to me?"

Lucy stood and everyone tensed as if she could attack them. As if the circle hadn't even been there.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Lucy asked starting to laugh.

Sam glanced at Kalley. He wondered if she knew that at one point she might have to.

Kalley didn't answer and Lucy started to laugh. Her laugh was shrill and it sounded like an old hag's cackle.

"Wait till your voice comes back, and then try that line again."

Sam went closer to her, reaching down to hold her hand. Kalley shrugged seeming to gain strength by Sam's presence.

"We'll exorcise you. I'll get Lucy back and be no worse off then I am now."

"You wouldn't want to do that." She said darkly. "Trust me."

"Then tell me what I want to know." Kalley demanded.

Lucy sighed. "The whole demon thing? Our line of that old black magic from Salem. It's a bloodline."

Kalley squeezed Sam's hand and Sam looked to Dean.

"Unfortunately, you weren't born with it. Our family has been serving black magic demons for centuries. And we finally found one that can serve or purposes. To give us meaning. His power is transferred through blood."

"Amaymon." Kalley stated.

Lucy's eyes suddenly flashed black and this time purple and black mist was surrounding her inside the circle.

"Dean…" Sam said worriedly.

Dean nodded readying his weapon in case she broke the circle some how.

"Wait if it's a bloodline then that means…"

Lucy nodded at Kalley, smiling. "That's right. That means your mom turned Paige and Paige turned Lucy and now...that bad blood is making its way to your turn."

And with that the circle broke.

0o0o0o

please review and tell me what you think needs fixed or if its okay!


	9. Kidnapping

i'm sorry this took so long i've been having the worst time lately getting things to work out, i hope everyone enjoys this even though its short. the next one will be longer...

thanks for reading :D

0o0o0o0o

Chapter 9: Kidnapping

The ceiling and floor started to crack and for some reason Lucy breaking out of the circle wasn't what Sam was thinking about. Didn't people hear this shit through the paper thin walls? They'd done exorcisms before in motel rooms, garages, hell in open fields and no one ever said or did a thing. He figured that when people heard something bad, they didn't want the same thing to happen to them. It was human nature and he was glad he was brought up in a different way.

Everything happened so fast. Some of the plaster fell from the ceiling and he saw Lucy come out of the bathroom among the dust. Everyone had backed up by now and Dean was raising his weapon. He got a shot out but hit the wall. He was thrown backwards into the side wall and before Sam could retaliate he was punched hard across the face. He hit his head on the nightstand as he went down and the last thing he heard was Kalley scream.

0o0o0o

"Sammy…" Whoever was saying his name sounded like they were underwater.

He felt himself being shaked now. Hard at first but more gentle as Sam felt himself coming to. His head was throbbing and he could feel something warm drip into his eyes as he opened them.

"Jesus Sam…" He heard Dean say as he closed his eyes against what he guessed was blood and the blaring light. He heard Dean shuffle and after a few moments he felt him in front of him again. Dean placed a warm cloth on Sam's head where the gash had been and wiped the blood from his eyes.

Sam growled in pain and tried to push him away. Dean snickered and pushed the cloth back on him. "Oh shut up. Its not my fault Lucy smacked ya good Sammy."

"Hilarious." Sam drawled. "Glad her form was so impressive." He took the cloth from Dean and pressed it to his temple. When he pulled it back there wasn't that much blood so he guessed it was slowing down.

"Can you stand?" Dean asked.

Sam felt dizzy and shook his head. "Most likely not."

Dean sighed and crouched down, lifting up Sam from under his arm. He sat him on the bed and stood again looking around the room.

"Where's Kalley?" Sam asked, just noticing he didn't see her. Dean would have gone to her first because he knew how important she was to Sam. But he didn't see her on the bed or around anywhere.

"Demon girl really knows how to do a number on the floor and ceiling."

He wasn't looking at him and Sam knew he was stalling. "Dean…"

"I mean she cracked the floor _and_ the ceiling. I have no idea what the hell were gonna tell the desk manager."

"Dean!" Sam ground out and Dean looked at him. "Where's Kalley?"

Dean sighed and looked at the ground. "I don't want to be the one to tell you this Sammy…"

Sam stood. Dizziness be damned. She couldn't be dead could she? After all thoughts Dean and Kalley put in his head about how he could help her. That she'd be safe with him; that he would never let her get hurt. He promised himself that. She couldn't be dead. He wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't accept it. Death was something far too familiar with this job, and death wasn't claiming Kalley. It just wasn't.

"What Dean?" Sam tried keeping his emotions in check. He wanted to make sure that anger was the only one he let through.

"She's gone. I don't know if she's…" Dean stopped seeing Sam's reaction. He started again. "Lucy knocked me out and when I came to, she was gone and you were on the floor."

"Well that doesn't mean she's dead right? Just kidnapped."

Dean just nodded. He wanted Sam to be hopeful about this but the more hope he had the harder he'd fall if Kalley was dead.

"Where would Lucy take her?" Sam asked throwing the washcloth onto the bed.

Dean smirked and bent over to pick something up. "Ya know, as much as I've heard that bitch complain about wanting this book she never has the brains to grab it when she's around."

"Lucky for us." Sam agreed walking towards Dean.

"Yeah lucky…just haven't figured out if it's good or bad yet."

Sam looked at Dean with a knowing look. Knowing them and this job and that Kalley was kidnapped by a demon…the luck was all bad.

0o0o0o0

Kalley felt her wrists and legs being tied to a chair. As she began to wake up, the throbbing pain was enough to keep anyone awake, she noticed they were in a church. And it wasn't just any church, it was the one she'd had the mass for her mom and Paige.

"Aren't demons supposed to hate churches?" Kalley asked. Lucy noticed she was awake and pulled back, smiling.

"No. We love them. I myself enjoy the stain glass windows. The moonlight tends to shine so perfectly through them."

"How poetic." Kalley spat. She actually did spat at that moment. She spit blood from her mouth and she realized Lucy must have hit her a few times around her jaw and lips.

"Now, now, now, can't we be civil?" Lucy asked. "There's no reason to spit blood at me."

"What do you want from me?" Kalley asked, pulling the ropes taut against her wrists trying to wrench them free.

"I want to see your insides….out."

Kalley felt blood leak into her mouth. Which was odd, seeing as how she thought the bleeding had stopped.

"You know how much power I posses?" Lucy asked circling Kalley's chair.

Kalley started choking on her own blood and coughed as hard as she could to rid some of it from her throat.

"If I touched the skin above your heart, you know what would happen? Want to ask Paige?"

Kalley's head jerked up in response and Lucy laughed a slow dark laugh. "That's right. You're beginning to understand. That's what happens to witches who don't behave. Who don't do what they're told and serve who they're supposed to."

0o0o0o0o

"Where the hell could they be?" Sam asked piling back into the passenger seat. Dean shrugged and backed the Impala out of Kalley's driveway.

"We've only known her for less than a week Sam, they could be anywhere."

"Let's try the church." Sam said all of a sudden.

"What? Why?" Dean asked fixing the gear of the car.

"I just-I have a feeling okay?"

Dean rolled his eyes and nodded. "Alright psychic wonder…we'll check the church."

0o0o0o0

Kalley had tears falling from her eyes now. Big tears mixing with the blood from her mouth. She looked like a fallen angel in front of the large cross on the alter. An angel that fell from heaven and was on its way to hell, bloody and mistaken.

Lucy suddenly looked towards the door and grinned. "Someone's coming for you…" she singsonged. "Little Sammy and his big brother Dean. Too bad they won't live along enough to see if Sam could have a normal life…or if you could be a part of it."

A sob escaped Kalley's mouth and Lucy crouched forward wiping the blood and tears from her face.

"Hush now sweetie. It'll only hurt for a moment."

Kalley felt pain sweep through her and for a moment she thought she was dead. It only did hurt for a moment but then she could feel herself against the ropes of the chair again. What the hell had happened and where the hell was Lucy?

She could hear things inside her head. Things that made her dreadfully aware of that was happening and why she couldn't move her own body. Lucy had possessed her.

0o0o0o0oo0

more on the way, reviews are welocme!


	10. Wanting

i hope i get some feedback on this D:

0o0o0o0o

Chapter 10: Wanting

Lucy waited patiently inside Kalley's body. She could feel Kalley squirming trying to fight her out. But it was useless, Lucy was much stronger than Kalley was and she'd stay there as long as she wanted.

"Calm down." Lucy whispered using Kalley's lips. It basically looked like she was talking to herself.

Suddenly the Church doors banged open and Dean and Sam burst through guns a blazing.

"Sam!" Lucy screamed and pulled at the ropes that held Kalley's hands. She shouldn't have tied them so tight. She could feel Kalley's wrists blister from the ropes.

"Kalley!" Sam ran towards her bending down towards the chair.

"Ow!" Lucy made Kalley whimper. 

"Sorry." Sam said going after the ropes. They were really tight around her wrists. He was surprised they hadn't cut off circulation. 

"Kalley, do you know where Lucy went?" Dean said still scoping out the church.

Lucy winced again. She really should have loosened the ropes. Sam was having trouble getting them undone and it was pinching the skin on Kalley's wrists and forearms.

"No, I…she tied me to the chair and I don't know where she went." Lucy tried to well up some tears in Kalley's eyes. "I don't…"

"Shhhh, it's okay." Sam said running a hand through Kalley's hair. Lucy felt Kalley shudder inside and almost laughed at the irony. These two were hotter than irons for each other. "I almost have it." 

Lucy nodded and looked to Dean. "I don't know where Lucy is. She said she felt you coming and bolted." 

Dean nodded and put a hand of Kalley's shoulder giving it a squeeze. In all honestly, Lucy thought Dean was way more attractive and rougher than Sam. He looked like he could go for a few tumbles while Sam looked like he'd get lost and confused. What the hell was Kalley _thinking_ anymore?

"Go get the car around Dean." 

Dean nodded and Sam lifted Kalley from the chair. Lucy leaned into Sam and he brought his arms around her.

"You alright?" he asked.

She nodded and rubbed her face against his flannel shirt.

Sam couldn't see the smile slowly spread on Kalley's face. But the smile didn't belong to her and if Sam would have seen it, he would have known it came from someone else. Something deep inside Kalley was controlling her.

"I am now."

0o0o0o0o

Sam helped Kalley into the car and sat in the back with her.

"You want us to take you to the motel. Although I think we might need a new room…or ceiling." Dean said starting the car.

"Yeah, sure." 

Sam looked over at Kalley. "You're shaking." He said concerned.

Lucy looked down at Kalley's body. It was indeed trembling. She wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm cold." 

Dean turned the heat on low and Sam inched closer to Kalley, putting one arm over her shoulder and pulling her against him. He rubbed his hand slowly up and down her arm.

It must have been Kalley's body reacting to the possession. Everyone's reacted differently; she'd possessed enough people to know that. Some people shook, like Kalley's body had, some had nosebleeds and others died instantly. Some bodies couldn't handle possession. It was like an infection. People's bodies tried to force the demons out. But in the end the demons stayed right where they were, an exorcism the only way to get them out.

"Are you sure you don't know where Lucy went?" Dean asked again, looking back at her through the rearview mirror.

"Dean." Sam ground out. "Let it go." 

Dean just nodded and looked at the road again. It's not that he thought Kalley was lying. Ok, he did think that at first. He knew what it felt like to have an overwhelming need to protect your family; your sibling. But the difference was Sam wasn't crazy. Lucy was, not to mention she had a demon hot wiring her engine. He was just afraid that if they didn't catch up to her in time, she'd end up capping someone else. And this time it wouldn't be someone who was trying to rob them.

Dean drove into the parking lot and parked the car. 

"You think the manager will believe that an earthquake occurred?" Dean asked turning in his seat.

Sam scoffed softly. "An earthquake that only happened in our room? I doubt it."

Dean nodded. "Better think of some thing on the way then." 

They got another room but for paying for the damages on the ceiling. Kalley had to chip in too and Sam felt like an ass for doing so, especially since it hadn't been her fault. But she said she was happy to help so he just let it go. They headed to the room and Dean plopped down on the bed while Sam dragged Kalley into the bathroom.

"Here, sit." Sam said motioning her to the edge of the tub.

Lucy sat and realized how bad Kalley's body was shaking. She thought maybe it was dying.

"Do you want a hot shower?" Sam asked, placing his hands around her shoulders. "You're freezing."

Lucy shrugged Kalley's shoulders. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad to warm up a little."

"Let me see your wrists." 

She placed her forearms in Sam's big hands and he ran over to rope burns softly. "I can put some bandages on that when you get out." 

Lucy nodded and Sam kissed her on the cheek as he started to leave.

"Wait…" Lucy called making him turn back around.

He was Kalley's wasn't he? Why not take everything from her? Everything that she had owned, had loved? And if Sam was something Lucy could take away, she would. She felt Kalley shudder and scream, writhing against her own body's imprisonment.

"Would you…" Lucy hesitated and made Kalley's voice shake. "Hold me?"

Sam smiled softly and nodded, pulling her to him. She folded into his form and his arms went round her again. He rubbed her back and kissed her head. She leaned up and kissed Sam. There was no hesitation. Lucy wanted it and it made Kalley squirm with anger. Sam responded, kissing back as passionate and as wanting as Lucy was making Kalley seem.

She eventually pushed Sam into the sink and his hands were picking her up around her waist. She had her legs around his waist and they were pushing their lips harder against each other. Their lips were meshing so fast and hard that Lucy thought she felt Kalley's lips start to bleed. When she reached down below her legs to his belt buckle Sam stopped her. 

"Kalley, we can't. Dean's right in the next room."

Lucy didn't see that as a problem. Couldn't he just make Dean go away? She was surprised how much she wanted Sam now. She knew it wasn't just Sam himself; she wanted him because he wasn't hers. Because she'd never have him.

Lucy shuddered. She could feel Kalley almost resurface and try and touch him, trying to communicate. She could feel Kalley whispering to her and for the first time she felt like she was the one possessed. Kalley knew how Sam would never touch Lucy; and she was playing on that paranoia.

Lucy shook Kalley's head, clearing the thoughts. She'd have Sam if it was the last thing she did.

"You alright?" Sam asked.

Lucy nodded. "I'm fine, just disappointed I guess."

Sam kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry but you understand right?"

Lucy nodded Kalley's head. "I understand."

"I'll let you get a shower, I'll be right outside." 

Oh, Lucy understood alright. She understood that she couldn't wait to rip his winy voice box from his body after she was done with him. Kalley screamed against Lucy's hold on her body but it was no use. Soon Kalley's voice wouldn't be above a whisper.

0o0o0o0o

"Hey man." Dean said seeing Sam come out of the bathroom. "Have you ever had these little parfait things before? Damn, I don't like ice cream much. But these things cause orgasms I swear." He grinned shoveling another mouthful into his mouth.

"Want some?" he asked Sam with his mouth half full.

Sam just shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked like he was concentrating and Dean looked in Sam's direction. There wasn't much to stare at in a motel like this, but Sam was acting like he'd never seen a floor before.

"Dude." Dean said walking over to him and waving a hand on front of his face. "You alright? You like you just lost your puppy." 

"Dean…." Sam started but Dean didn't let him finish.

"She touch the wrong spot or something?" Dean smirked pointing to the bathroom.

Sam looked up, his expression deathly serious. "That's not Kalley." 

0o0o0o0o0o

enjoy? yes no:D


	11. Kalley?

hmmm i don't mean for these to be short. this story is giving me blocks or something. i'll try and make them longer. reviews give me motivation :D i hope everyone likes where its going.

0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 11: Kalley?

"_Dean…." Sam started but Dean didn't let him finish._

"_She touch the wrong spot or something?" Dean smirked pointing to the bathroom._

_Sam looked up, his expression deathly serious. "That's not Kalley." _

0o0o0o0o

"What do you…you mean she's possessed?" Dean asked. "Are you sure?"

Sam nodded. "Dean I think I've been doing this long enough to know the difference." Dean gave Sam a small doubtful look and Sam rolled his eyes. "Her…kisses aren't the same."

Dean scoffed slightly. "Sam, it's a free country. The girl can change the style of her kiss. Actually, it's much better when you have some variety."

Sam shook his head. Leave it to Dean to be off topic if a girl was mentioned. He felt like smacking the gutter right out of his head. "No man, I can tell alright?"

"Right, I forgot you've been kissing her for a while now." Dean muttered sarcastically.

"Just…trust me on this one okay?" Sam pleaded and Dean hesitated but finally nodded.

"Alright, so what do you suppose we do?"

0o0o0o0o

Kalley heard knocking. No, pounding on the bathroom door.

"Kalley!" Sam yelled pounding again. "You alright?"

Kalley groaned picking herself off the floor. Her head ached and her body felt numb. She shook her head trying to remember why in the hell she was on the bathroom floor completely naked and soaking wet. She grabbed a towel from on top of the sink and wrapped it around herself. She cracked open the door and peered at Sam.

"You alright you weren't answer—you're bleeding." Sam said somewhat urgent. Kalley shook her head and felt her forehead with one hand and held the towel with the other.

Sam shifted from foot to foot. He seemed impatient. "Can I come in?"

"I'm not dressed." Kalley muttered. What the hell was going on? The last thing she could remember was being in the church and even then it was a bit fuzzy. How did she get back here? Why did she need a shower? Maybe after she was dressed Sam could answer some of it.

She closed the door and slipped on some sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. When she put it on she was overwhelmed with the scent that came with it. It was Sam's. Kalley was happy that she didn't have to leave the bathroom to put her clothes on, she wasn't sure what had happened but she felt like she should be embarrassed.

0o0o0o0o

"Are you sure she's possessed?" Dean asked as he watched Sam shake holy water impatiently. "She didn't seem very stir crazy…she sounded scared."

Sam shook his head. "She's pretending."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

Dean sighed and loaded a pistol, placing it in the waistband of his jeans. He hoped Sammy wasn't over stepping the boundaries. He hoped he was right, because a mistake in this job wasn't just an accident, it could mean the end of your life.

0o0o0o0o

Kalley ran her hands through her damp strands and squeezed the water in her hair in the sink. Shaking the final drops out, she opened the door and headed out of the bathroom. Both of the guys seemed on edge and she looked at them both. Dean was standing near the front door like she was going to bolt and Sam was to the side of her.

"Sam what—"

Suddenly Kalley was slammed against the bathroom door. She was pushed with such force that the door crashed shut sending an echo through the room.

"Sam!" Kalley panicked.

"Don't talk, just listen." Sam warned. "Where's Kalley?"

"Sam it's me." She tried but Sam placed a harsh hand over her mouth.

"Easy." Dean said coming up behind him. He hoped he didn't need to remind him that anything he did to Kalley would actually hurt her.

"See I don't think so." Sam said ignoring Dean's comment completely. "See Kalley never acted like that."

Kalley's chest filled with panic. What was he talking about?

"She wasn't like that Lucy." Sam sneered. "You turned her into something sick."

Oh crap. And there it was. He thought she was possessed by Lucy. But where the hell did that come from? She couldn't possibly be…then it came to her. The church. Lucy must have possessed her and Kalley didn't even remember. But it was starting to cloud her memory and she tried to move from Sam's grip and tell him.

She pushed him back, but only slightly. Kalley couldn't compare with Sam's height and weight being pressed on her. It was enough to shift his hand however.

"Sam, I'm not possessed anymore. Please I don't remember..." Sam hesitated for a moment. Her voice was shaking with fear and it made his heart tighten. "Please you have to know it's me."

Before Sam could reply a shot rang out in the room and blood splattered the walls.


	12. Deal or no Deal?

ok so i figure, these are short but that just means there will be alot more chapters. :DDD i think that means you get the bang for your buck...

0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 12: Deal or no Deal?

The gun shot echoed off the walls. That was the first thing Sam noticed, the next was that the walls had a different paint job. Blood. He then noticed that the blood wasn't from Kalley, because it was spattering her clothes. The third thing he felt was the pain; shooting pain from his shoulder to everywhere else in his body. He pushed Kalley to the floor. She went down and hunched her arms around herself easily; he could tell she was scared. Honestly, he was scared too. He was bleeding from his shoulder because he had been blocking her from the gunshot. He turned slowly, gripping his shoulder. Dean's gun was still smoking from his hand and he lowered it.

Dean smiled something chilling and unfamiliar. It was enough to make someone's blood curl. "Not bad huh?" he asked, his eyes flashing a wild black.

Sam couldn't understand it. When had the change occurred?

"_Kalley!" Sam yelled pounding again. "You alright?"_

_Dean watched Sam pound on the door after his girlfriend. Was she even that yet? Must have sucked to be Sam; he finally found a girl and she was possessed. At least when Dean got a girl, he ended up leaving her behind. But this was different; he had to worry about the girl now. For Sam's sake._

_Sam was talking to her; she had barely opened the door. Dean tried to look in to see if she was alright but the door wasn't open enough. He turned to grab a gun from the table and he started to feel nauseous all of a sudden and there was a spiking pain behind his eyelids. Dean grabbed his head with one hand and groaned quietly._

"_What the…" _

_The first thing he noticed was the lost in time. Dean couldn't remember when he had left the table and when he had joined Sam again. He also couldn't feel his limbs when he moved, it alarmed him and he tried to squirm. But his body didn't do that either. It just stood there in front of Sam, watching him shake the holy water. He was trying to be cautious. If Sam knew; that holy water was going to head somewhere unpleasant. It was then Dean was aware of what was happening. It was hazy but he understood._

"_Are you sure she's possessed?" Dean asked as he watched Sam shake holy water impatiently. "She didn't seem very stir crazy…she sounded scared."_

_Sam shook his head. "She's pretending."  
_

"_You're sure?" Dean felt his mouth ask. The thing inside him, he'd bet on Lucy with all his poker money, she was smiling inside. She knew Kalley wasn't possessed anymore. She was in Dean now and she was laughing at the frantic situation that was about to happen._

"_Positive." _

_Dean sighed and loaded a pistol, placing it in the waistband of his jeans. Now Dean was scared. It took a lot for him to actually feel fear since of what he had to deal with everyday. But he was scared, shaking in his own body. He was loading a gun and he wouldn't be able to stop who he ended up shooting it at. He didn't believe in God, but it was the first time in a long time he'd said a prayer._

0o0o0o0o

"Dean…" Sam said cautiously, putting his hands up in front of him. "Can you hear me? You've got to fight this man. Put the gun down."

Dean raised his weapon again, waving it carelessly side to side. "That an order Sammy? You're big brothers getting pretty tired of hearing your requests."

Sam shifted trying to move and block Kalley at the same time. "Step aside, this isn't about you." He cocked the weapon and raised it with both hands.

Sam didn't move.

"Come on. Think how many people you've saved Sam, all the lives you've prolonged. What's one dead girl against the numbers?"

"I know that's not Dean. So you mise well shut your mouth. Your words are falling on deaf ears."

Dean smiled, stepping closer. Sam tensed but remained still. "You think I'm just making this stuff up? Dean hates her almost has much as I do; thing is, he doesn't have the nads to do anything about it. I do."

Before the bullet left the weapon Sam sprang foreword knocking the gun from Dean's hands. The gun still went off, but instead of hitting someone it hit the ceiling. They'd _definitely_ have to leave and find a different motel now. Kalley inched up from her place on the wall, trying to decide what to do. Her instinct was telling her to run but as she looked to Sam, she couldn't leave him like that. Sam was trying to push Dean off him but Dean was pushing down on Sam's throat, trying to weaken him by cutting off his air.

"If you let me have her and the book, I'll let you go. Both of you." Dean promised, pushing harder on Sam's throat. Sam writhed on the ground trying to remove the vise like grip from his neck. He was afraid that one push would be too much and his neck would snap. "Come on…Deal or no Deal?" he taunted.

When Sam thought he might lose consciousness Dean's weight was thrown from him. When the dizziness died down and he could make things out without the blurriness he saw Kalley standing before him, Dean's gun in her shaking hands. She was holding the butt side out and it occurred to him that she must have hit him over the head. He sat up and looked over to Dean, he was passed out near the end of the bed but he was breathing.

"I'm thinking no deal." Kalley said trembling. He looked up at her. She was still holding Dean's gun and looking at him.

"Hey… hey it's okay Kalley. It's okay." Sam said quietly. He stood and startled her when he took the gun from her hands.

Sam took Kalley by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. Her eyes were brimming with tears. "Hey, its okay." Sam said soothingly.

"He was possessed wasn't he? I just didn't take out your brother for nothing?" She tried laughing slightly but it just sounded teary.

Sam smiled. He knew she understood what she had done. She knew Dean had been possessed; he was choking him for Christ's sake. He thought she was just trying to make herself feel better about the situation.

"Don't feel bad alright? He was possessed and you saved my life." Sam said firmly, squeezing her shoulders.

She nodded, the previous spat forgotten and started to lean into him. He pulled her back for a moment and gently took her chin and forced her to make eye contact. "I'm so sorry about before. I didn't know…" He ran his fingers along her lips remembering how harshly he covered them with his hand. "I didn't mean…"

"You thought I was Lucy…its okay. I understand." Kalley said. She understood just like Sam understood about Dean. She stood up on her toes and kissed him on the mouth. Sam wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to his face in trying to deepen the kiss.

"Awkward." Kalley said pulling away. She smiled slightly, motioning to Dean. "What are you going to do about him?"

Sam smiled. "I forgot he was even here."

She shoved him playfully. "Now's not the time to be Mr. Romantic Sam."

"Here, help me lift him." Sam said going for his legs. "We'll exorcize him, Dean will yell and we'll figure out what to do about Lucy."

"Sam…you're bleeding!" Kalley said noticing Sam's shoulder.

They placed Dean on the bed and Sam looked to his one shoulder and held his hand against it. "Damn, I forgot all about it."

"You have to be in shock. That's why you can't feel it."

Sam shook his head, moving his shirt sleeve up. "It's just grazed. A deep graze but no bullet hole."

Kalley looked extremely relieved. "Thank God…you want me to patch you up?"

Sam nodded and rolled his eyes. "Now who's being romantic?"

"You have _odd_ romantic fantasies Sam." Kalley said sitting him on the bed.

"Maybe I'm just one for the naughty nurse." Sam smiled trying to get Kalley to lighten up a little, but it didn't end up doing much. She smiled but it wasn't the one he loved. It wasn't the one that lit up a room and made him feel ten times better. This one was a replacement, a poor one.

She sat him down on the bed Dean wasn't on and rolled a piece of gauze our from the First Aid kit Sam had handed her.

"You think Lucy will ever stop?" Kalley asked him quietly.

Sam shrugged. "Honestly? I have no idea Kal. I've never seen a demon that can possess someone so quickly and so secretly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean, usually there's a lot of noise and black smoke. This time….nothing. I had no idea Dean was possessed. It just shows that we're dealing with something a whole lot bigger and uglier than we thought."

Kalley sighed and looked from Dean to Sam. "That's a comforting thought."

0o0o0o0o

PLEASE reviewww :D the more reviews, the faster it comes...


End file.
